My girlfriend is a KYUBI KITSUNE (nine tailed fox)
by xxxAkiiChanxxx
Summary: so basically, this is DEARESTSAYA and I am re uploading my story. Tezuka Kunimitsu's grandfather have decided to lock him in a school far away from tokyo as a punishment for being a dependent brat. He manage to escape somehow but ended up living with a mystical creature that he met, for a HUNDRED DAYS! can love bloom despite of their difference? WARNING! fem Fuji, Ryoma, Eiji.
1. Escape

**NOTE** : So guys this is DEARESTSAYA and I have decided to continue my stories again after so many years.

I will re upload all of the unfinished stories one by one so please be patient. Minor changes like the some character/s but story is the same.

Stories will be updated as regular as I can so you can expect for this stories to be completed.

Also, I am now accepting fic request. one shot but I can give consideration for those who can give some interesting plot.

please visit my profile for further information.

 **DISCLAIMER** : Konomi Sensei owns the character except for the oc's :D

 **WARNING** : grammatical error ALERT! misspelled words ALERT! I am not using beta or anything and most of the time , I am writing my stories using my mobile phone and I am so lazy to re read them (for checking purpose) I might do some minor editing once the story is completed. feel free to message all the errors and mistakes that you will notice so I can change it next time.

 **ENJOY!**

Chapter 1

At the tennis court, there is a bespectacled man Playing Tennis against 5 persons. Fangirls are there cheering out his name as he won his victory. "Good Job Tezuka. " His bestfriend, OIshi said. Tezuka get his towel and put it on his head when his cellphone ring.

" Oishi got to go now, Ryouko is waiting for me." Tezuka said as he ran away.

" OIshi, where will he go? " Eiko, Tezuka and Oishi's classmate, asked.

" Tezuka said that Ryouko is waiting for him. " Oishi answered. Eiko pouts and crosses her arm in front of her chest. " hmmp! Ryouko always comes first." Eiko said.

Inside the empty classroom, Ryouko is sitting at the chair when Tezuka arrived. Ryouko looked at the door when she heard someone's coming. Tezuka walked closer to Ryouko as the dark haired girl stand up and smile.

" You look so tired. " Ryouko said as she brush her fingers through Tezuka's hair.

"You cannot touch me like that when I became a famous. " Tezuka smile teasingly.

Ryouko laugh as Tezuka hugged her tight. " grab this chance to touch me. " He said before a smile appear on his face.

Tezuka, Oishi, Eiko are at Tezuka's spa where the 2 boys are having a body massage while Eiko is having a foor spa.

" Oi Tezuka are you sure that we can go at your grandfather's spa anytime? " Oishi asked.

" Of course. I'm his only grandson. Just say my name here and you can have their service for free. " Tezuka answered as he stand up and go to the cashier. " 2 body spa and 1 foot spa" Tezuka said then suddenly, his grand father appear from nowhere. Tezuka tried to escape but its already too late.

" Kunimitsu! you used this spa again without paying their service? " Kunikazu asked.

" Oji san, this will be the last promise. " Tezuka answered.

" Kunimitsu, I went to your school and they said that you haven't paid your tuition yet. I gave you the money last week right? " Kunikazu asked as he pinch his grandson.

" Oji san! Promise I'll pay next week. Just let me out of here. " Tezuka begged.

Kunikazu sigh as the younger Tezuka took that chance to escape. Tezuka ran at the backdoor where he park his motorbike

Tezuka thought that he had succesfully escape from his granfather when he heard a loud noice behind coming from the police cars.

" Did I break any violation? " Tezuka asked.

" No but, Mister Tezuka Kunikazu called us and said that the motorbike you are using isn't yours." The policeman replied.

" What! Wait! No! this is mine! " Tezuka said, feeling a little bit surprised when the police show him the motorbike's legal paper, ownership under his grandfather's name.

At the Police station, Kunikazu and his daughter came to get Kunimitsu.

" Oji san! Auntie! Get me out of here! " Tezuka begged.

" You use the money that I gave you for your tuition fee to buy that thing! " Kunikazu exclaimed

Tezuka's Auntie talked to the police to release him now as the three of them walked inside the car.

" For you to learn your lesson, I've decided to enroll you in a private school in osaka. You'll stay there for 3 months. We'll just visit you there once a week. " Kunikazu said.

" what! No way! I have a audition next week! " Tezuka protested. Tezuka's Auntie who is driving the car let out a sigh.

" I'm doing this for you! " Kunikazu shouted.

" Auntie stop the car! " Tezuka said. " No! " Kunikazu said. Aoi, Tezuka's Auntie continue driving the car.

" Stop this or I will jump! " Tezuka said.

" Try to jump! I'll disown you! " Kunikazu exclaimed

Tezuka sigh in defeat before he got an Idea.

" Oji, stop at the bus terminal, I need to use the bathroom. " Tezuka said, using his acting skills to make them believe that he really needs to use the bathroom.

Kunikazu nods as Aoi stop the car at the terminal.

" Kunimitsu, leave your right shoe here for me to be sure that you'll come back. " Kunikazu said.

Tezuka sighed in defeat. his granfather maybe old but still smart. " Fine. " Tezuka remove his right shoe then walk to the comfort room. When Tezuka sensed that his granfather let his guard down (a bit), He run as fast as he can then ride the truck of vegetables to completely escape from his grandfather's punishment.

At the Temple, an old man tour the old ladies until they stop in front of a frame of an oldwoman and a fox without tail.

" Oh! What's this? An old woman and a dog? " The visitor said.

" No, that is a fox. A nine tailed fox. " the old man said.

" But I can't see even a single tail." the visitor commented.

" It's because of the old lady beside the fox. The old lady is the fox's grand mother. The Goddess punnished the fox because of its desire to become a human. The fox is actually a beautiful lady that walks around the town. because of her beauty, students lose their focus and make the farmers weak whenever she passed by. The Goddess thinks that if she will find a husband, the other guys will stop admiring her so one day, The fox is at the temple, fixing herself for the wedding but her soon to be husband didn't came because of the rumor that spread all around the town that the fox eats human liver. The fox cried all day and night so the goddess decided to trap her inside this frame instead . " The old man said.

A beautiful young lady that traps inside that temple are listening to their conversation.

" pshh.. why do he keep telling and telling my story all over again? " The beautiful girl said with a pout. She pick the sausage that fell and roll over to her as she open it and smell. " hmm! I havn't eat for 500 years! " She smile and bute the sausage and spit it immidietly. " eh? This isn't a real meat but it really smell like meat . " she cried.

TBC

so this are the characters that you might not be familiar with :D

Eiko - kikumaru

Ryouko - ryoma

Aoi - coach hanamura

Let's wait until I reveal Fuji's name.

I will demand for reviews after I post my 4th chapter which is the real update ;)


	2. Meet the fox

Really fast update ne? hahaa! Things will slowdown after i post the third chapter and I will also delete the original story.

minor edit and correction.. :D

 **ENJOY!**

Chapter 2

Tezuka is walking on the road when heavy rain starts to pour. He was looking for a place to stay when he saw a temple and have decided to stay for a while. He tried to reach some of his friends, even his Auntie's phone but unfortunately, no one is answering. He tried to make another call, last call since his phone was about to run out of battery, when someone pick up the line.

" Hello?"

"Auntie? "

" No. "

Tezuka sighed in disappointment knowing that it is not his Auntie who answered the call. " I'll put it down now. "

" No!. I need your help. "

Tezuka raises an eyebrow before removing the phone on his ear and there, he notice, " Low bat. " Tezuka is now wondering, who's that girl? It is ridiculous, he thought but still, He put his phone back to his ear and see if she's still on the other on of the line.

" I told you I need your help. "

" Who are you? This is not a good joke! "

" You can't hide form me.. I can see you. "

drowning in his own thoughts, thinking about how is it possible or if someone is playing a prank of him, give no reply to the woman on the phone.

" You are a very handsome guys, with glasses and hazel brown eyes. Now, will you help me? "

" Fine I'll help you. "

" Good. Walk inside the Temple where you can see a painting. "

Tezuka followed the girl's Instruction. He came into the temple and there, he saw an old painting hanging on the wall.

" Can you see the painting? "

" A painting of an old lady and a dog. "

" That's not a dog, it's a fox! " The girl replied in a little bit annoyed tone.

" But it doesn't have a tail. "

" I want you to draw a nine tails there. "

" What! "

" Just do it! " The girl exclaimed.

Tezuka followed the girl's instruction and draw nine tails. Still wearing his stoic mask but deep inside, he's scared. really, really scared. Who wouldn't? A girl that can talk on a low bat phone and can see all your movement is sure a scary thing.

Tezuka draw the last tail then a lightning appeared. A strong and cold wind came during a very heavy rain as he ran away.

The strong wind open the door where the fox is. She is now free and that is all because of the bespectacle man who is now running inside the forest. She followed the man to warn him about how dangerous the forest could be but she's too late. The man fell off the cliff because of the slippery road and had his back badly injured.

The woman jump of the cliff and check if the man was still alive and luckily, he's still breathing.

" You set me free from that temple. Because you helped me, I want to return the favor. " The girl smile and lean closer to the man. An inch away from his lips as she open her mouth and transfer the bead. "now, you are mine." She smile amusingly like a child.

The next day, Tezuka slowly open his eyes and touch his aching head. Trying to remember the events yesterday whan a quick flashback of the accident last night come across his mind. He quickly checked himself. He had some bruises and scratches but he's not in pain.

" So you're awake. " A beautiful girl greeted him

Tezuka was completely speechless and amazed on her beauty. A petite lady in a plain white dress that hug her body perfectly and a honey brown long hair and a calm yet deep blue eyes is looking at him.

" hmm.. are you alright? " the girl asked.

Tezuka shake his head for him to wake up from his morning dream. " yes. "

The girl smile innocently as she hold those big hands to her little one. " Thank you for helping me yesterday. " The girl said.

" So you are the girl from yesterday? " Tezuka asked.

" ahh.. Thanks for helping me.. My grandmother lock me at the temple as a punishment. " The girl pouted.

" I understand. My grandfather wanted to do the same to me too. How long did she locked you in there? " Tezuka asked.

" 500 years. " The girl replied.

" excuse me? " he asked. "Is this some kind of joke? Human's can't live that long. "

" But I'm not a human. " The girl replied

" Then what are you? " Tezuka asked.

" A kyubi kitsune (nine tailed fox) . " the girl replied.

"Don't tell me that you are the fox at the painting. you asked me to draw tails so you can be free from your grandmother's punishment? Is that so? That's insane. They can charge me for vandalizing their antique painting and here you are playing a prank to me. " He said, having mixed emotions inside of him.

" But I helped you too! You fell yesterday and had a serious injury so I give the most important thing to me for you to stay alive. " The girl said as she slip her hand inside Tezuka's shirt and rub his chest and feel her bead.

Tezuka who is now complete shock, blushed and push the girl. " What are you doing! Go back to the temple and take responsibility of what you did. " Tezuka said as he walk to the opposite direction.

The girl smiled, without moving to her position, " I can smell the wild pig there. I know he will come back. " she said.

a few minutes later, The girl saw Tezuka running back to her direction as her smile became wider. "What are you doing!? There's a wild pic chasing me there let's go!" Tezuka grab her hand and run. They hide behind a big tree and pull the girl closer to him. The girl smile as she hug the man.

" I think its gone. " Tezuka said. He stand up and start walking again.

Tezuka is at the bus stop while the girl stands beside him. The girl look so innocent while standing beside him like a child. Tezuka look at her from top to toe when he notice that the girl is so attractive especially in her white dress.

Tezuka sigh before he give his jacket to the girl. " if you are a kyubi kitsune, you should go back to the temple. Human might hurt you if they'll know. " Tezuka said.

The girl blink a couple of times before she open her mouth. " eh? You will not tell it to anyone, right? "

Tezuka sigh on this girl's stubbornness. " Fine so go back to the temple okay? " with that, Tezuka ride the bus and leave the girl on her spot.

Tezuka is in a place in tokyo near his school. He was looking for the right bus to ride when the girl stand next to him.

" what are you doing here? Are you following me ? " Tezuka asked.

The girl pouts cutely and rub her stomach. " Feed me. I want to eat meat! i haven't eat any meat ever since she locked me up. "

Tezuka sigh in defeat. " Fine but after that, you will go back okay? " The girl just smile widely in return.

Tezuka treat the beautiful girl in a grilled meat shop. He noticed how she act differently as the girl smell the uncooked portion of the meat.

" The meat is already done. " Tezuka said. With that, the girl pick it one by one and put it inside her mouth.

" hmm! cook meat taste good too! "

" aah.. I'll just go to the comfort room. " Tezuka said and leave the girl eating alone.

He went out of the store and call the temple and inform them about the girl. After they confirmed it, Tezuka left the shop and ride a bus.

In the mean time, the woman finished eating her meat and start searching for Tezuka when she sensed that the old man from the temple is getting near so she decided to escape the shop.

Tezuka is sitting at the bus, relaxing himself when a guy asked him for the ticket.

" You should give two tickets. for you and your girlfriend. " The guys said.

Tezuka open his eyes and see a beautiful girl beside him. He drag the girl outside the bus and talked.

" Stop following me okay? "

" I can't leave you! I gave you my bead. It is so important for me and I have to ensure it's safety. " the woman protested.

" You said that you are a kitsune. prove it. "

The girl pout and look down. " I can't. We need to wait until the full moon appear before you see my tails." she explained.

" Stop following me okay? If you are a kitsune then you will find me wherever I go. come to me when the moon comes and show me your tails okay? For now, stop following me . "

" Fine! I'll make you believe. When the moon comes, I'll find you and show you my tails. " The girl walk closer to him and look him straight in his eyes dangerously. " And after you see it, You'll die."

Tezuka shook his head and try to ignore what the girl said and ride the bus.

Tezuka went straight to the action school and meet OIshi and Eiko.

" Eiko, can I stay here at the action school? " Tezuka asked.

" I think so. My father wouldn't mind. Neh, I got to go now. Bye Tezuka, Oishi. "

Tezuka sigh and relax himself. He remove his shirt after playing basketball with oishi and reveal a big scar on his back.

" Oi! What happen to your back? "

Tezuka touched his back and remember what happen to him at the temple.

" I fell over a cliff before. " Tezuka said calmly.

" Does it hurt? "

" No. "

Tezuka remember what the girl told him before. " But I helped you too! You fell yesterday and had a serious injury so I give the most important thing to me for you to stay alive. "

" I have to go now. good night. " OIshi said before he leave.

Tezuka is playing alone in a dark gym trying to distract his mind from thinking about the woman's last words to him. Just by remembering how the girl looks like while saying those words to him, scared him BIG TIME.

"naahh.. It can't be true." He told himself. he was about to shoot the ball when it slipped his hand and roll far away from him. he was about to get it when the ball came rolling back to him.

" Maybe the ball bounce back to me because it hit the wall." Tezuka tried to convince himself when different kinds of ball starts rolling towards his direction.

" You found me. " he said.

The girl smirk and walk closer to him. " Here comes the moon. Its time for my tails to show up. Watch. "

The girl walk away from him and face him again. As the dark sky reveal a bright full moon, the woman's white glowing tails start to show up one by one.

" Its true. " Tezuka said with his very shocked face.

The girl walked closer to him again and touch his face. " Now, DIE. " The girl tiptoed and put their lips together to get her bead back. Tezuka collapsed on the floor after she successfully retrieve her bead.

TBC.


	3. Fox's Bead

So guys here is chapter 3. the real update will come soon.

copying and editing is done!

Chapter 3

The girl sat beside the groaning man and look at his face for a minute before she smile softly. She can't deny it, this man is so handsome.

" I'm not that bad so.. I'll lend it to you again." she smiled and transfer her bead to the man once again.

At the temple, many people are there investigating about the incident happen last night. Checking the incomplete painting on the wall, a young man approached the scene.

"hmm.. So someone freed her huh? Don't wory ji san. I'll take care of this.* The man said before going back to his car.

"oi! Atobe kun, you have your bussines here?" a monk asked.

A smirk appeared of his lips before he place the phone that he had found inside the temple, inside his pocket. Atobe Keigo, a rich young man who's identity is perfectly unknown to everybody. Now, he works as a veterinarian and has a clinic in tokyo where everything is convinient.

"They need me to find a missing ... pet." He smirked.

"Is it a usuall cute pet Atobe kun?"

"Iie, It's a wild pet this time. " He start his car. "jya. have to go now." with that, he drove away.

Tezuka groan more as he open his eyes and saw the girl from yesterday. He quickly crawled back while the girl is still looking at him innocently with her deep blue eyes.

"Why are you still here?" Tezuka asked.

"I'm here to take care of my bead. I returned it last night. I know your injury hasn't completely healed yet. " The girl said.

Tezuka tried to be as fas as possible from that strange woman. now he's several feet away from her when he heard his phone ringing but to his surprise, his phone isn't in his pocket. He left his phone on his previous spot and now, the woman answered the call.

"hello?"

"Kunimitsu." Tezuka's grandfather said.

"I'm not Kunimitsu." The girl innocently replied.

"Where is he?" He asked.

"He's hiding from me.. He's totally scared.. after I gave everything to him." The girl pouted.

"what!? " He shouted. Still in the state of shock. Kunikazu cleared his throat before he start talking again. "are you by chance... My grondson's girlfriend?" He asked.

"Girlfriend?" The girl asked back.

"You are with my grandson right? and you said you gave everything to him? You must be his girlfriend." Kunikazu said.

" Souka. Hai.. I'm his girlfriend" The girl replied.

Tezuka walked closer to the girl and grab his phone. His Grandfather misunderstood everything.

"ouji san." Tezuka began but his Grandfather already ended the call.

The girl stand up and walk closer to Tezuka.

"Don't worry I won't bite." The girl smile at him cutely

Tezuka blushed when he notice that they are standing close to each other and their faces are just an inch away. He step backward to make a bigger distance between them.

"Mou... I'm hungry." The girl pouted.

Tezuka sighed in defeat. The girl is truly dangerous yet she looks like a very harmless one. He was scared, indeed, but he can't say no to the girl's charm.

"Fine." He replied.

Tezuka bought a chicken meat instead of beef because its much cheaper. He can't afford to buy her beef everyday but he need to make the fox's stomach full for him to be safe. Tezuka look up to the sky while the fox is eating when he saw a bright star that reminds him of the bead that is currently in his body.

"bead that you're talking about... it is currently inside me right? "Tezuka asked as the girl simply nods innocently while eating her food.

" You can't leave the bead alone?" Tezuka asked again.

" No. The bead is very important. I need to be sure that you'll not do any sexual intercourse to other as long as the bead is living inside you. " The girl replied.

Eyebrow starts to twitch after hearing the word SEXUAL INTERCOURSE . "You can trust me. You can leave the bead alone. I'm already your friend right? " Tezuka said trying to convince the fox.

"Friend? " the girl asked innocently"

"Hai. a friend is a person that every human have. If you don't have a friend then, you'll definitley not a human. " Tezuka answered"

The girls eyes twinkle in happiness. " Really?" The girl took Tezuka's hands to hers and shake it Happily. " Yay! I'll be Tezuka Kunimitu's friend." The girl shouted.

"How did you know my name?" Tezuka asked in confusion.

" I heard it when someone called you on your phone before the bus leave. You excused yourself to talk in private... but I can still hear it. " The girl said.

flashback

"Excuse me, I just want to ask if my remaining balance is already paid?"

"May I know your name?"

"Tezuka Kunimitsu. 20 years old."

"Yes sir. "

"Thank you."

End of flashback

"How can you hear it if you are too far from me?" Tezuka asked.

"I'm a kyubi kitsune. I have an ability to smell, hear or see something even from afar." The girl asnwered.

"Souka." Tezuka said to himself. "By the way, how does the bead can help in my current situation? " Tezuka asked.

"As long as you have the bead, you can't get hurt or injured." The girl said

"Sugoii." Tezuka said.

"As I said a while ago, you can't have any sexual intercourse to a woman unless its me. " The girl smile cutely. "And I need to follow you everywhere." The girl continued

Tezuka sighed.

In mind : everyday will be a long day.

He took a glance to the girl as a small smile made its way to his lips.

"Jya. Still have school tomorrow. Oyasumi."

TBC

So yeah! like what I have told you guys before, I will update this after receiving maybe, some reviews or comment. Also hoping that my chapter 4 is longer than usual :D


	4. Fox can be man's bestfriend

So after 1983495838494509 year here's chapter 4!

I actually almost forgot the sequence of my story but anyway, I hope you enjoy this update

still unbeta guys so expect grammatical errors :D

disclaimer : I don't own anything even the plot .

 **chapter 4**

Days passed by sooo quickly. Tezuka needs to go back to school soon and he's running out of money since the fox kept on asking for meat.

" I have to make sure that she's always full so she will never think of eating me instead." He thought.

He can't even ask for any support aside from his tuition fee. His credit cards were all invalid well, what do you expect? His Grandfather knows that when his cash runs out, he'll come back begging once again but he just really can't go back now.

" I'm going to school so you stay here. got it? " He asked

"No! I told you I have to stay with my bead." The girl protested.

Tezuka sighed in defeat. He knew he'll never win with this girl so he have decided to bring her along. "You have to behave okay? Don't do anything ridiculous or else, they will know your secret."

"Hai! Let's go!" She said enthusiastically.

Being a smart guy, going to school today's isn't about attending class. 1st, he wanted to ask some financial help from his friends. 2nd, he'll try to check some old books on how to get rid of the fox.

upon reaching the school entrance, a lot of people were eyeing the both of them specially the woman. looking so innocent, she's now the center of attention.

"You can't enter the school since you need I.D so you have to wait for me here." He told the girl. This time, even if she doesn't want to stay outside away from her bead, she agreed and sit on the stairs near the school's entrance.

He happily entered the school since he'll be free again even for some hours today from that scary woman outside. On his way to the library, he some students, male students approaching the "now irritated" woman.

"Miss are you okay? If you want we can eat somewhere nearby." One of the boys said.

She looked at him with her dazzling blue eyes , thinking if she will accept the offer or obediently wait for Tezuka to return.

"I'm fine here." she replied.

Instead of leaving, the boys sit beside her and try to start a conversation. Tezuka saw her smiling and it seems like she's enjoying the company of the boys. Without thinking, he went down again to where the girl, now surrounded by boys, is.

"I changed my mind. you'll come with me inside." He grab her hand and drag her inside the school.

The woman can't help herself not to smile. Somehow, she's happy and amused about the young man's reaction.

"I thought I am not allowed inside?"

"Yes you are but I have to protect the students from you." He replied defensively.

Ignoring the girl's reaction, he start haunting his friends one by one to ask for some financial help.

"I wonder if you can lend me some money this time. I swear to pay it in several days." He kept on asking the same questions to his friends but no one comply to his plea. It is either, they don't have money or they need it for project or they are broke and so.

"I'm sorry but I don't have any money this time since I payed something for my project." For the 9th time this day, he got rejected. the fox who is now sniffing the man in the simplest way she can, signaled Tezuka that he's keeping a bundle of money in his bag.

Knowing that his so called "friends" lied to him, he felt disappointed and sad at the same time. He let out a deep sigh before the girl start talking to him again.

"why didn't you force him to lend you money. I told you that he had right?" She innocently ask. Sitting on the bench after hours of hunting and pleading, finally they have decided to rest.

"We humans don't get thins by force. They might have reason why and we have to respect it." He calmly replied.

Watching the young man's sad and devastated figure, she start admiring him more. His honesty, kindness and his pride. She gave him a nod and try to console him by rubbing his shoulders.

Tezuka meet the woman's smiling face after he felt a hand rubbing his shoulder. It is something unexpected but it makes him feel better. He gather his strength again and sit properly. "I'm okay now but I'm hungry. Human aren't eating meat everyday so wait for me here while I'm buying some snacks for us okay?" The woman happily nod in return.

While waiting for Tezuka, a basket ball rolled to her feet. she pick it up and look where the ball come from.

"sorry! are you okay?"

The man, which is also one of Tezuka's "friends" who rejected him only few minutes ago, is now in front of her asking if she's okay.

"I'm good. here's your ball."

"Where's Tezuka? Are you his girlfriend? I know he's a rich kid but it seems like he's running out of bucks this time." The man said then stand beside her, settling his right arm around her shoulder. "Why don't you come with me? I'm loaded and we can have some fun today. My treat." the man continue before he start counting his money in front of her.

Now, she's mad. Tezuka told her to respect other people's decision because they also have their own needs but seeing this man showing off his money after he reject Tezuka makes her so angry.

" I don't need it. thanks. Let me return your ball." She said before throwing the ball on his face. Since her strength is just a hundred times higher and stringer that human, that effortless throw for her, makes that man's nose bleed, big time.

Tezuka is on his way back to where the woman is when he saw the scene where his "friend" stumble in fear because of what the woman did.

"what's happening in here?"

"He lied to you! You told me that we have to respect other people's decision because they also have their own needs but this man was showing his money off to me a while ago. He told me that I should come to him because I can't get anything from you." The woman explained what happened.

Tezuka felt his ears twitch. He's mad and disappointed at the same time. He faced the bleeding man and look at him sharply.

"A while ago you told me that you don't have money right? here, you might need this and you don't have to pay it too. it's yours" Tezuka said after throwing his last bills to tha mad before dragging the fox away.

"Hey! Why did you gave him your money? I thought we need more?" The girl asked?

Instead of answering, they just continue walking until they reached the action school. The woman watched how Tezuka let his body fall on his bed. She knew that he's upset. Wanting to lift up the mood, she silently crawl to where Tezuka is and start poking his cheeks lightly.

"hoi, hoi. Tezuka kun... are you okay?" She said with light and childish tone.

He let out a sigh and look at the girl. He realized that she's a real beauty. Despite the fact that she's a wild mystical animal, she's really pretty and harmless. He can't help himself to chuckle because of the thought.

"woah Tezuka kun is smiling!" She start clapping and laughing because she manage to lift him up a bit.

"Neh.. don't be sad. Maybe they aren't your real friend. Being a friend sounds good and I think a friend will stay with your not only in times of need." She said innocently. That's a pure opinion based of what she heard and observe. "I can be Tezuka kun's friend. I will stay here even after you return my bead and.. I will help you as much as I can."

Tezuka can't help to feel happy and.. wanted for the first time. A lot of people want and like him but because he's rich, he's smart , etc, but this time, someoe wanted him because of nothing.

"Hai hai. Because you are being a good girl, I will buy a good dinner for us but, no beef okay? It is not healthy." He saw the woman nodded.

Later that night, They eat dinner at the balcony because he noticed that the woman likes watching the stars and night sky.

"If you want to be friend with other people, you have to exchange information with them. Let's start with the both of us. You tell me what kind of life you had before." He asked while eating. He bought chicken and cans of soda for tonight's dinner.

"Hmm.. it's difficult.. all I know is that I really want to be a human. A real human but other than that.. you may just ask me the things that you wanted to know." She replied while munching her food.

That sounds interesting for Tezuka. Curiosity starts to flood his mind so he decided to ask several questions to her.

"Okay. Aside from having nine tails, what else can you do that normal human can't?"

"I can see things from afar. My hearing ability is also sensitive. I can hear even the smallest sound that an insect made. I can recognize people or thing just by their scents. I have different kind of strength and I don't get tired." She answered.

"How about fear? Aren't you scared of anything?"

"No but when the bead isn't in me.. anou.. water.. I don't like water.."

Well, that's new to him. He grab a bottle of water and show it to her. The woman pouts and get the water from him. "Not this! Not even a fountain, a pool or a shower. I mean a big kind of water.. like ocean and sea.."

" I understand. So now that the bead is in me, you can feel fear because of big bodies of water. Okay! As your friend, I will make sure that you are near the bead." He nodded before handing her a can of soda. She gladly accept it anyway. Soda isn't famous during the time that she's free so out of curiosity, she inspect the can and even shake it before she open it. "Woaah! " Seeing a lot of bubbles bursting out the soda, she tried to lick all of it before drinking the liquid. Feeling a lot of bubbles popping inside her throat.

"This is good! I want more!" She exclaimed.

The both of them continue chatting the whole night before Tezuka fell asleep because of exhaustion. She watched him sleep and make sure that no insect will bite him. "You are more handsome while sleeping. I will stay here and make sure that you are okay." Se said while her fingers brush his hair softly.

 **TBC**

I am actually thinking of updating the story after receiving even 1 review but I guess the readers will not feel that this has been updated without this chapter so yeah here you go.

for chapter 5, it is already done and ready to be posted but I will wait for review this time or even comment.

So how is it! longest chapter I guess .

anyway, talkative tezuka super OOC but yeah.. it is necessary since this is a romantic comedy and he's the protagonist so he has to do all the explanation.

so guys please review!


	5. Let's call her Syuu

Since I already got some reviews, here's the new chapter like what I have promised :D

Warning : OOCness overload. The story requires Tezuka to be something what he is in the story so yeah .

 **Chapter 5**

The next day, get up from his bed and do some stretching before checking his clock. He's in a good mood today despite of what had happened tomorrow and he wonder why. He remembered that he's with the fox last night so we wend down and check if she's still there.

"Still sleeping." He mumbles. He went to bathroom and prepare for school. This time, he'll ask some help from his true friend, Oishi.

Meanwhile, Tezuka kunikazu was sitting at the living room with his daughter, Aoi while eating some fruits.

"Dad, you shouldn't have done that to Kunimitsu. You even cut his credit card. How do you think he'll live? " Aoi asked his now chilling father.

"Let him. Imagine, aside from wasting my money, he even dare to ruined his life by living in with a certain girl!" kunikazu exclaimed.

"He's still young. He'll realize everything when he grew up." Aoi defended.

kunikazu's been hearing that line hundred times already. Since kunimitsu's a child, enter high school, even until now. The same line from Aoi. He knows that he needs to make his move to discipline his grandson soon.

Going back to where Kunimitsu is, He's ready for school when he realized that the fox is not on her "basket like" bed anymore.

"Tezuka kun are we going to school?" She popped out from nowhere giving Tezuka a mini heart attack.

"Yes." He simply answered. He knew that even if he ask the woman to stay, she'll just follow him so it is better to take her instead.

On their way to school, He was still thinking and hesitating about the woman's identity. He wanted to get rid of the woman to get back his freedom so consulting books like the original plan yesterday.

They enter the school together and went straight to the library. He ask the woman to look around while he's doing his "research" and the woman happily agreed.

Tezuka went straight to the fiction/legend books section and get all books related to the fox. He returned to his sit and start browsing them one by one until he saw a similar picture on the book. "This is the painting on the temple." He continue reading the book until he found out that about the legendary fox.

He was now in the middle of his thought about the paining. He remember that because of his nervousness that time, he accidentally left a dot on the fox's shoulder before finishing the tails. "If she's really that fox then she should have that mark."

Without second thought, he drag the woman out of the library going to some private room to check if what he is thinking, correct.

On the other hand, Oishi and Eiko just finish their class when they saw Tezuka walking on the corridor. They was about to call him out when they noticed that he's with a certain woman , holding hands.

"That's Tezuka right? Who's that girl!?" Eiko exclaimed. Everybody was aware about how much he liked Tezuka in a romantic way but they don't take it seriously since everybody knew that Tezuka only see her as a friend and a little sister.

"Yes. I haven't seen the girl before." Oishi replied. Despite of knowing that Eiko likes Tezuka, He is quite vocal when it comes to his feelings to Eiko and since he's confident that his bestfriend will never like Eiko in a romantic way, he's fine with it.

"Let's follow them" With that, Eiko drag oishi and secretly followed the two.

Tezuka is walking so fast, taking huge step while looking for a place where he can clear his suspicions. He found a small room near the fire exit where less people are passing by. They entered the room and he locked it before facing the woman.

"If you are really the fox in the painting then you must have it." He said then he pull of his jacket that the woman is wearing without explaining anything.

"what are you doing?" Despite of being calm and innocent, she feels that something is wrong with the man. He's frantic and at the same time, eagerness can be seen in his eyes.

The man pull of one of the dress strap and see dark dot, like a mole on her shoulder.

"ahh what's this? I don't have this before. What's happening to you?" Finally, the woman raised her voice to finally snap the man back to reality.

"Despite all the things that happened to us, I still can't believe that It is real." He said after being a hundred percent sure that the woman isn't some kind of a joke or some movie tricks.

The woman looked at him in disbelief but few seconds after , she manage to calm down and look at him softly again. "What's difficult accepting the truth? We've been together for some time now. You had my everything and now you have to take responsibility. I can't leave you." She gently approached the man and lean to his chest. Her hand is softly rubbing the place where her bead is.

"What's difficult accepting the truth? We've been together for some time now. You had my everything and now you have to take responsibility. I can't leave you." This is exactly what Oishi and Eiko heard from the other side of the door.

As the both of them misinterpret what the woman said, thinking that she gave her virginity to Tezuka and she's now forcing him to take responsibility, Eiko burst out of jealously and decided to enter the room.

All of them were shocked. The fox and Tezuka were surprised with the sudden intrusion of the two. Eiko and Oishi were shocked because they saw a woman in white dress, strap of her sleeve off of her shoulder while leaning on Tezuka's chest.

"What's happening in here! Tezuka, is what we've heard a while ago true?" Eiko asked hysterically.

The woman hide from Tezuka's back because of the fear that these humans will hurt her after learning her secret.

Oishi saw fear in the woman's face so he tried to break the tension. "Anou Eiko, we should respect their privacy. Tezuka, I apologize for what Eiko did a while ago. It seems like she frightened up your girlfriend."

With that, He knew that his friends misunderstood their conversation and stop them from leaving. "Neh Oishi maybe we should talk about this somewhere else." Oishi is his bestfriend and he know that he can trust him about anything. He's actually planning to ask help regarding to his situation so all of them went to the park near the school and settle themselves at the tables on the bridge over a big koi pond.

While the fox is currently distracted , watching the fish and Eiko is sending her sharp glare, he grab this chance to talk to oishi. "She's a Kyubi kitsune ( nine tailed fox)" Tezuka said in the lowest voice he can but still, he notice that the woman look at him meaning that she heard what he had said.

"What?" Oishi simply asked.

Tezuka can feel death is nearing him so to save his life, he thinks of anything that will calm the fox again. "I mean her name is ki.. su.. Syuu! Right! Her name is Syuu and her last name is Kyuubei but she preferred being called syuu. that's right.

Somehow, Oishi believe him and feel that the fox's attention went back to the koi. "Syuu.. good name. It suits her."

Tezuka slowly explained Oishi his situation that he's currently living with Syuu without any financial support from his grandfather. Being his true friend, Oishi bring out his extra cash and offer it to him. He gladly accept it with the promise that he'll pay him as soon as he can.

Once their conversation comes to an end, The fox now with the name of "SYUU" comes to tezuka, grinning.

"ne Tezuka kun, You didn't tell him our secret ne?" She asked with her sadistic smile.

"Of course not. I promised you not to tell it to anyone right? " He answered defensively, wiping sweat drops on his forehead.

"I hear you mention about me being a Kitsune. What was that for?" Still with her sadistic grin.

Tezuka gulp before he tried explaining it to her. "I told my friend that your name is Kyuu bei Syuu. They will wonder if you don't have a name. Every human should have a name so I give you one. From now on, you name is Syuu okay?"

Knowing that her weakness is about the topic of her, becoming a human, he uses that in his advantage. "Woah! I like that! Thank you!" She happily exclaimed.

Without the intention of barging and breaking their moment. Oishi cleared his throat to get their attention. "Ne Tezuka, I forgot to tell you that the dean is asking for you to meet him up."

"Alright, can you look for syuu while I'm away?" He asked Oishi. Since they aren't aware about Syuu's real identity, they will be safe plus, for several days that they are living together, she isn't as harmful as everybody thought.

"You stay here okay? I'll be back." Without any chance for her to response, Tezuka left the scene.

Eiko finally make her move after Tezuka left and approach the said woman. "is it true that you are his girlfriend? "

"Hmm if you mean a woman who lives with him under the same roof then yeah. I am his girlfriend."

lost of words, she stopped her feet away from Oishi and Syuu. "Is she okay?'

"She's always like that. She'll go somewhere to cool her head so no need to worry." Oishi said kindly.

Syuu gave him a nod and chat with him a bit. just a casual one until she hear her stomach growling asking for food.

"ne Oishi thank you for hanging with me today but I think I'll just go home ne? See you" She waved to him before running away.

Syuu is innocently wondering around the town , with her growling stomach. She wanted to eat but she can't do that without Tezuka. She kept on walking when suddenly, she sensed a strong energy coming from nowhere.

Atobe Keigo is now watching the fox behind the trees. After he track the phone that he got from the temple, he found their exact location. The fox and the man who helped her to be free again.

He is now holding a dagger. A kind of knife that can only hurt and kill the fox. It also reacts when the fox is near so finding her isn't a problem anymore.

Still hiding behind a tree, the fox came to look at his direction, giving atobe keigo a full view of the woman's face and there, memory of his past came back..

 _flashback_

 _Atobe pierced the knife in the woman's heart as he looked away. He just killed the woman he loves and he can't just watch her die in his own hands._

 _Fighting back his tears, the woman reached his face and make him look at her for the last time. She gave him a weak smile before saying her last words. "I am happy to be loved by you but you and I aren't meant to be. It is better for you to kill me and fulfill your job. Someday I will come back and meet you again. good bye" and the woman turned into ash._

 _end of flashback_

The memory was still fresh in his mind. Looking at the fox who looked really similar with his past love. "You came but again, I am the one who needs to end your life for the second time"

The woman tried to see if her senses are correct but in the end, she just ignored it and continue walking back home.

After a conversation with her dad, Aoi have decided to gout and unwind. She loves her dad but at the same time, she loves Kunimitsu like her own son. She was inside the elevator ,alone going up to the theater when the elevator stopped on the 5th floor and a man join her inside.

To her surprise, it is her highschool crush, Tarou Sakaki. He is 2 years older than her so probably the man doesn't know that a certain girl name Aoi exist. At the age of mid 30's, Aoi is still single because after her sister died which is the mother of kunimitsu, she took care of her nephew leaving no time for her own life.

Now that kunimitsu's old enough now to take care of himself, maybe it isn't too late for her to find love. She secretly watching her senpai from her peripheral view when the sound of elevator wake her up to reality. It is already her floor. She sadly stepped out when her heels got stock in a small space of the elevator door as she lose her balance.

She closed her eyes waiting for her body to hit the hard floor until after some seconds, she's not in pain so she opened her eyes and saw that her highschool crush was holding her close to him. "Are you okay?" Sakaki asked in a stern but somehow care can be noticed in his tone.

Still in state of shock, She push the man a bit and fix her clothes. "anou.. thank you." She said shyly. After so many years, she got no news about him and now they met again.

"It's okay. I should go. See you." With that, he walk away as he wave his hand without even looking to her for the last time. Sakaki knew her. He's aware that the woman is someone he knew in his highschool days. "She didn't change" He thought. He ignored the idea for a while since he's meeting her daughter today.

Eiko who is still in bad mood even after she left the girl named Syuu and her friend Oishi at the park. She's jealous and everybody knows that since she's too obvious. She's now waiting for her dad at the popcorn stand in the theater.

"Have you've been waiting for long?" A man in brown coat asked.

She didn't answer and just pout at the man. Bad day for her. Her long time crush has a girlfriend. Oishi aren't doing anything about it and now her dad was late.

He gave her a hug and pat her daughter's head to lift up her mood. "I'm sorry. There was a small accident in the elevator a while ago and I have to help the woman." He tried consoling her daughter.

"Mou tou chan is busy and now late for our date." Eiko pouted.

Eiko is the daughter of the famous action movie director , Sakaki Torou. He is also the owner of the action school where Tezuka and Syuu live for a while. He was so busy recently because of the new movie that he is going to make.

He is handling auditions for the cast, decide for shooting locations and many more which is why he barely spend time with his daughter. Being a single dad to his spoiled princess and professional director at the same time isn't easy but he's doing his best to at least make it up for Eiko.

After watching movie and spending some time with her friends, Aoi have decided to go home. On her way to the parking lot, She saw Sakaki again but this time, with a much younger woman almost at kunimitu's again. She can see how happy the woman is because of all the things sakaki bought for her. Sakaki kissed the woman's cheek before riding the car.

Aoi run to her own car after the disgusting scene a while ago. "Sakaki petting a young woman like that.. I didn't imagine that he'll turn out to be a sugar daddy." She thought.

In the evening, Syuu is sitting on the balcony while waiting for Tezuka to come back. She's really hungry and can feel her stomach asking for a bunch of food. She sat up and was about to look for something to eat when she smelled Tezuka climbing up the building.

Like a very excited dog who is waiting for her owner to arrive, Syuu rushed to the door and welcome Tezuka happily. "Okaeri! mou what took you so long?"

Surprisingly in a good mood, Tezuka entered their small house and show the reason why he came back late. "I know you like beef so we will be having beef tonight and I also bought some beer. It's a celebration since I got a good news today. Let's go?"

No need to understand everything. Hearing the word "beef" is enough for her to be so happy. Long wait has come to an end. She can finally eat and the bonus thing is that she'll be eating beef with Tezuka tonight.

"neh I want the one that I drink the last time. the one with bubbles." She said while filling her mouth with beef.

"I have something better than that. Try this." He get a can of cold beer, shake it before opening it in front of Syuu. Many bubbles were coming from the can and that makes Syuu really happy. She gladly get the beer from Tezuka's hand and drink it. The same sensation as last time but the drink is bitter and at the same time refreshing. It also gives different effect to her body that makes her feel good and light headed

After drinking, chatting and eating all the beef, Syuu is now really drunk. Getting so hyper, tint of color red on her cheeks, but despite of getting mad or scared, Tezuka just watched her and listen to her as she kept on talking for the whole time.

"Neh, the drink really felt good. I can feel my tails popping out anytime soon!" She exclaimed.

"Endure it. I've seen it once, yes but I think I am not yet ready to see your true form again. Let's rest now okay?" He pat her head before heading to his bed.

Next day is a typical day for them. Tezuka and syuu are on their way to school, asking him to feed her again. What's new? She may be a petite woman but she has a monstrous appetite suitable for a monster who is sleeping inside of her.

"No beef today lady. We can't eat beef everyday because it is not healthy." Scared but he needs to stand for what he said. Fox or not, she's still a woman and he has a pride as a man.

He carefully turned to her expecting something scary like what he saw when they first meet under the moon light. blue piercing eyes, tails, literally a monster but instead He the pouting face of the woman who is now currently cutely throwing tantrum.

"Not protesting? No threats like you're going to eat me or something? " He ridiculously ask the woman.

"Do I really looked like a monster to you? I mean, It is not my fault to be different but I wanted to be like you. I wanted to be human and I don't eat human too." She replied.

Getting more frustrated since he start to feel comfortable living with syuu. He also start finding her attractive although, her beauty is really mezmerizing but, he hate it. He should be scared to her. She should be more like a monster, he thought.

"Fox are wild animals. You should be like that too. scaring people to get what you want." He finally burst out.

The woman just send him confused look. That innocent face she make makes her more beautiful in Tezuka's eyes. Trying to avoid his growing affection to the woman, he turned around and continue walking.

Tezuka managed to finish his classes peacefully since syuu is becoming more obedient these days and stayed in the garden or gym while he's in class. Now , they are at exactly same location where he gave the fox her human name, still with Oishi but Eiko isn't around this time.

Syuu and Oishi are playing where Syuu needs to tell which hand Oishi is holding the stone while Tezuka is thinking about how he can produce money this time. Syuu manage to find the stone easily again and again that made Oishi sighed in defeat.

"You'll never win Oishi. You can't beat syuu ne?" Tezuka suddenly said as if he's reading what's running to his friend's mind.

The stopped from playing guess and just chat about random things that surrounds them. Knowing Syuu, she may be familiar with some human things specially the old once but she still wanted to know more.

"Ne can I feed the koi again? I think they like eating and it look so pretty when the fishes gather in a certain place where I throw their food." Syuu asked.

"You might overfeed them. They look really expensive and the guards might ask us to pay for them if they died." Oishi replied.

"This is not expensive. This is just an ordinary koi unlike the one that my grandfather has in his garden." Tezuka said.

An idea came across his mind after realizing what he have said. If he sell his grandfather's koi, that will give him a big sum of money.

"Oishi, take care of Syuu for me I just have to do something." With that, Tezuka left the two with a confused look on their faces.

Arriving at his grandfather's house where he used to live in, he silently sneak inside and have a short stop to his pet's cage. Before he left the house, he usually spend his free day with his dog. "Shh keep quiet Rin okay? We will walk again when I come back here okay?" He pat the dog's head before heading to the pond.

He prepare a quarter full pail before jumping into the pond silently, catching the koi using the net. The pond is big and there are only 4 koi inside so it is a little bit difficult to catch one but with his great skills and flexibility, he manage to get one in no time.

Placing the fish inside the pail and ready to go when unfortunately, his grandfather caught him on act.

"Kunimitsu! What are you doing with my fishes huh?"

"Ojii san , just let me have this one." not so long before his aunt arrive.

"Kunimitsu you know dad loves his fishes so much! Bring it back quick!"

Tezuka tried to escape and run as fast as he could while hugging the pail of koi. His grandfather together with his aunt were chasing him, yelling his name out loud and for him to return the fish.

Running as fast as he could while glancing to his grandfather eventually, He didn't notice that a truck was about to hit him. He heard his aunt and grandfather yell before he noticed his current situation. they heard a loud "BANG" and the fish goes flying.

 **TBC**

WOah! I didn't expect for this chapter to be so long but yeah I just need to combine a lot of sub sequence before Syuu meet different people in mitsu's life and of course, Atobe's part will come soon . I might start writing longer chapters from now on :D :D

Also, if you are wondering why I use KYUUBEI instead of FUJI well, that's because it's closer that KYUBI ne? hahaha! I need sleep!

wait for the next chapter!

R&R!


	6. Her senses, Her speed, Her Tears

I really love the way I update the story! It's fast ne?

There are reviews that I can't message back so I'll just put my message here okay?

 **Fujilove :** Tezuka's OOCness is somehwat expected. The character's attitude here is more suitable for atobe actually and atob'e character can be Tezuka but it should be PERFECT PAIR so I have to go out of their original behavior and attitude .

 **Chapter 6**

At the hospital, kunikazu looked at the doctor with a nervous but hopeful eyes. They rushed him to the hospital after the car accident and now waiting for the result. The Doctor looked back at him and sadly shook his head. "We did everything that we can to save his life but the damage was too severe. he just passed away."

With that, kunikazu turned to his daughter trying to accept that he's already dead. his precious fish is gone. The younger Tezuka came out from a room in the animal center after a nurse treated his minor injuries.

He walked slowly to the Older Tezuka with his head slightly bowed down. "I am sorry ojii san. I just desperately need money."

"Why don't you just come home instead of doing such kind of things? You are my grandson and of course you are welcome anytime at home."

He keep quiet for a moment while the two older people kept on nagging him about coming back home. Of course he wanted but he can't live syuu. She maybe nice recently but she'll definitely kill him when he abandon her with the fox bead.

Out of frustration, he finally yelled his answer that makes the two older people to shut their mouths.

"I can't. I can't live my life anymore if I don't stay with by the woman's side." That's what he yell. He mean it literally but sounding so heroic and romantic, the adults got the message in the other way around.

His grandfather can't believe on what happened to his grandson. Being desperate on getting money so he can take care of the woman whom they don't know. He completely lose his mind of that woman, his grandfather thought.

Finally, kunikazu manage to regain himself again and clear his throat before talking to his grandson again. "Bring her home. I want to meet that woman and see why you are into her. If she's good enough then I can allow you to marry her in the future."

This time, It is the younger one's turn to be shocked. "I am not crazy enough to marry her. Why would I marry her? I'm just going to live with her for a while then send her off." He unconsciously replied.

Again, the older Tezuka misunderstood what he mean and slap him across the face. This is the first time that his grandfather used a harsh way of discipline towards his grandson. "You.. I didn't raise you to be like that. I told you to respect and treat woman properly. live your life in what every way you wanted." kunikazu is really mad but of course, he couldn't let his grandson to lead a bad kind of life. he just need to cool off.

Tezuka clutches his face from his grandfather's emotional blow and now walking back to the park. He bumped into Eiko and receive another bad news from her. "I don't want you living in the action house with your girlfriend. you have to leave."

Syuu and Oishi got bored from playing and chatting for hours while waiting for Tezuka to come back so they have decided to walk around. Not like yesterday, Oishi made sure that he'll not lose sight of syuu again.

Oishi is happily touring Syuu around when suddenly, a car stop right in front of them and a woman in short dark hair came out.

She was about to say Hi to oishi when she notice a very unfamiliar lady with him. "Who are you?"

"Anou.. she's our friend Ryouko." Oishi butted in trying to lift up the mood between the two ladies.

"Our? You mean Tezuka and you?"

"Yes I am. I am Tezuka kun's friend. nice to meet you." Syuu being naturally cheerful person, she try to greet the person warmly despite if ryouko's cold treatment to her.

This time, It is Ryouko's turn to examine the woman. Even as a woman, she admitted to herself that she's pretty and attractive so being just a friend of Tezuka is a little bit hard to believe.

"Are you Tezuka's girlfriend?"

Tezuka who finally arrive to the park saw what's happening to Syuu and ryouko from afar. With Syuu's wide range senses, she knew that Tezuka was about to show up.

Now running faster as he did when his grandfather was chasing him, he tried to talk to Syuu even in a long distance asking her not to say anything to Ryouko and wait for her to arrive exactly where they are but it's too late.

Syuu heard him but she already gave the dark haired woman her answer. " Yes I am his girlfriend."

Finally, Tezuka arrive, panting heavily after running his way back to where he left Oishi and Syuu. After he feel back his lungs , he faced Ryouko and defensivly denied Syuu's declaration.

"She isn't my girlfriend. You believe me right?"

The usual smiling face of syuu turned into frown. She isn't pleased on what Tezuka did but maintain her silence as she watch Tezuka talk to the woman.

"well, it doesn't matter. It's not that we are in a relationship so you don't need to explain." With her final statement, ryouko ride her car again and drive away.

Disregarding his life, Tezuka run after ryouko's car leaving Syuu behind and try to stop it. He needs to talk and clear things with her.

He manage to catch up with her car since it isn't moving that fast. The car stops and Ryouko went out. He took his chance to explain at least half truth of what's happening between him and Syuu.

A make up story about how He and Syuu met in a temple in Osaka then some accident happen involving Syuu and the caretaker which is Syuu's grandmother threaten him that he'll be cursed if he wouldn't stay with Syuu and so the made up story goes on.

Ryouko seems to believe him and feel bad about Syuu thinking that the woman is taking advantage of Tezuka being a kindhearted man.

On the other hand, Syuu slomp on the bridge with her pouting face showing her dimple on her left cheek. She's mad but still look so adorable. Oishi feel bad on how his friend treat Syuu so he tried to encourage her a bit.

"What he did to you is bad. You shouldn't let him run after ryouko."

Syuu look up to Oishi thinking about what he said. "You are right. Thank you Oishi! I'll get Tezuka kun back!" Oishi gave her another encouraging look before yelling "GOOD LUCK" as she towards Tezuka.

Not so far from the bridge , she saw Tezuka happily chatting with ryouko. She can hear their conversation clearly and the woman is asking Tezuka to come and eat lunch with her. Tezuka was about to give in when Syuu shouted his name.

Tezuka turned around and see a not so angry face of syuu. He can't read her emotion but what's clear is that Syuu wanted him to stay. He excused himself to Ryouko saying that he'll just have to talk to syuu for a while before they can go for lunch.

"Syuu what are you doing here? I told you to stay with Oishi right?"

"Do you like her? Are you going to mate with her?" She asked abruptly. Being from the old era plus her naive personality, being straighforward is the best way to resolve things.

Tezuka growl in disbelief. Of course he likes her but he just can't tell it directly to Syuu and what's with the mate thing? He likes Ryouko but that was too advance. Syuu watches his confused face as she lean forward to him, rubbing her hands gently on her chest.

"You can't share the energy of the bead to any other woman. You'll hurt it."

Soon, he understood what she meant with "sharing energy" and that is mating with ryouko. "We are just having lunch. no mating will happen." He assured her. She looked at him with her dangerous eyes but he insist. Syuu's cold hand reach his cheek, a smile appear on her face but this one is not the usual. It is that sadistic smile that he saw during their first meet up under the moon light.

"If you go, you'll die."

Ryouko who is watching the two finally snapped from waiting. "I can't wait anymore. If you don't want to came then it's okay." With that, she ride her car again leaving the two alone. Somehow, she's mad and she definitely doesn't like the other woman.

He wanted to chase her again but on the other hand, it is better that ryouko left him first that telling her that he can't come. Syuu , back on her usual face watch Tezuka's upset expression. She wanted him to be happy but she can't let the two of them be together.

"I want to save you from dying so I'm giving you my precious fox bead." She said in a slightly hurt tone.

Tezuka feels a stab of remorse and says with exasperation that he's upset because his pride has taken a hit. "Me being upset won't save your bead ,so please just keep your distance and leave me alone.

Syuu's hungry again but supposes that asking Tezuka for more meat will just make him more angry with her. She wonders if his bad mood is because he doesn't want to buy her food , and trails him at short distance. She's starving but doesn't want to pester him to feed her.

Watching at a distance is a tortured fox hunter with a bit messy hairstyle , waiting for the right time to finally meet his prey.

On the other side of the town, It seems like lady fate are playing with Aoi and Sakaki. Again, they bumped into each other. Aoi wanted to run away from him after what she saw last time but Sakaki is supporting her body and bring her back to her balance.

"It's nice meeting you again. What are you doing here?" Sakaki asked.

Aoi just busied herself fixing her clothes to avoid looking or speaking with the man in front of her until the man speaks again. "I actually wanted you to meet someone last time but I couldn't find you anymore."

With that, she looked up and could't prevent her mouth from talking anymore. "That young woman you mean?"

"How did you know? She's my daughter and yesterday she asked me to spend time with her since I'm so busy with work these days." The news got her ears. She wanted to be happy because he's not like what she thought he is but at the same time wanted to be sad because having a daughter means he's married.

Seeing how she drowned with her own thoughts, sakaki shake her a bit to bring her back to life. "Hey, are you okay?"

looking back at him, she gave him a nod as an answer. "I see. I didn't know you're married." She said in a slightly sad tone.

"If I am not mistaken, the boy who's currently living in my action school is somehow related to you since you both have the same last name. He's a friend of my daughter and I'm sure he's aware that my wife is dead for 4 years now."

Aoi faced Sakaki with a brighter face. Good news after the band ones. He's single and Kunimitsu's living in his action school meaning she'll have more reason to see sakaki by visiting her beloved nephew.

After having a long day chatting, Sakaki learned that the young Tezuka isn't in good terms with the older one so he's allowing him again to stay in his action school for a while. When Aoi got home, she convinced her dad to let Kunimitsu for a while and in return, she promised to at least visit him there as often as she can.

Inside the bus, Tezuka sit as far from Syuu as possible and casts a side long glance as she literally salivates over an advertisement for a meat restaurant. She looks at him pathetically but he pretends not to see her and text ryouko in a "please accept my apology" message.

Syuu watches the twosome in front of her : a mother tells her cute daughter that she just want to "eat her up." Syuu wonders why a woman would want to eat her own child, and when the girl looks over at her, Syuu jokes that she might eat the girl herself.

Tezuka, seeing Syuu raise the girl's hand to her mouth as though to take a bite, panics and drags her off the bus.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tezuka asked frantically.

Syuu explained that she was just copying the mother's behavior. "may I remind you that I don't eat human."

Feeling abashed, he realizes he overreacted until she argues, "If I were hungry, would I eat a little dog? I'd eat something bigger like you."

He was about to argue back but then realize that he left his phone on the bus. He asks strangers to borrow their phone, and while he's busy pleasing with them, Syuu takes off running after the bus.

Thus when he uses a stranger's phone to call his own, hoping that stranger will pick up, instead he gets Syuu on the line. She had managed to track down the bus and brings his phone back. Thanking her superhuman speed and hearing.

Syuu handed him his phone. You can see that she's hesitating but for her, Tezuka's happiness is more important. Tezuka checked his phone and happily read ryouko's reply saying that she accepts his apology

Seeing him happy makes Syuu smile again. She is proud of herself for making him happy at least and prods "Tezuka kun, this time you are glas because of me ne?" Smiling tiredly as she wipe beads of sweat on her forehead and still catching her breath.

Tezuka sees her condition, a little surprised that a fox experiences the same physical reactions as a human. "I didn't know that a fox like you gets tired as human do."

"Usually, no. I experience something like this because my bead isn't with me. When my bead isn't with me, almost half of my strength was gone." she explained.

He couldn't understand her but as far as he understand, the bead that's inside of him is something really important to the fox. His hand reached his chest and rub it trying to feel how powerful the bead is but he just couldn't feel anything.

"really? The bead is really important for you and seems to be so powerful but I just can't feel anything." With that, Syuu gathers him up in a hug and whisper "I'll let you feel then"

He felt shiver run down his spine. He finally feel the power of the bead. Strong energy bind their bodies together as it changes the flow of time. His surrounding are moving so fast while the moment between him and syuu seems so slow.

Syuu reiterates that he has the most precious part of her inside him. She look up to him straight in his eyes but this time in a sincere and pleading one. "Promise me that you'll treat it carefully and make sure it isn't injured." Feeling like he's being hypnotized, he agrees and promises not to hurt the bead.

That evening, Tezuka is stuck at home, unable to accept his friends' invitation to party, he sighs and mumbles "Where did my life go? While she's (syuu) with me, I can't do anything."

Suddenly, he heard a faint sound outside. A voice that is really familiar to him, calling his name softly. It's Ryouko. He checked Syuu and glad that she's napping so he sneaks out quietly to talk with Ryouko outside.

With a perceived rival now on the scene, Ryouko asks him to declare his feelings for her, giving him encouragement- holding his hand and embracing him - to pressure him into making his declaration.

Tezuka gives in to the temptation and leans in for a kiss until he imagines Syuu sternly reminding him isn't free to do anything of the kind. Ryouko's now gone and replaced by a very angry syuu choked him as she growls "I told you not to mate!" and he finally wakes up from his nightmare.

"Reminding me not to mess with a fox." He then check if Syuu is there but she wan't in her bed. Ignoring the thought, he went back to sleep and hoping for a better dream.

Syuu on the other hand is starting to understand the whole money = meat situation. She learned that the chicken place has a promotional deal wherein 10 proofs of purchase can be exchanged for a free meal. She managed to gather 8 so she heads off that night to look for more.

On her way there, she darts in front of a car, which bumps her as it screeches to a halt. It's sakaki, who calls out after her to see if she's okay. Being called by a stranger, she just stand up leaning to the bumper of the car for support. She glanced at him before she run again.

Syuu finds a coupon in the trash, but a gust of wind sends the coupon flying through the air so she leaps among the tree tops to retrieve it.

Sakaki , who followed the girl , can't believe his eyes as Syuu leaps in the air. As an action director casting a new project, such a display of physical prowess is impressive, particularly without any tricks. Finally, he has found the "real action" hero he's been searching for.

Audition day has come, few days ago, the principal called Tezuka to inform him that the production of a new film has send their invitation for him to join the audition. Syuu was so energetic as usual when Tezuka asks for her opinion on shirts.

"I want the brown one! It is the color of my favorite beef." She exclaimed.

As Tezuka leaves for audition, Kunikazu arrives and overhears his conversation with Syuu. "Now, behave and wish me luck okay? So I can support and feed you well."

His words have a different ring to grandpa's ears, particularly when the younger Tezuka declares that everything that he's doing is all to support Syuu.

At first, Kunikazu is dismayed but he recalls how spoiled and dependent his grandson is because of their wealth, now his grandson is working hard not only for himself but also to support his girlfriend , kunikazu thinks this isn't so horrible. He's quite happy at his grandson's transformation.

Sakaki's assistant was helping him for the audition but he's still in his deep thoughts, thinking about the woman he saw last night mentioning something like "woman with long hair wearing a white dress" he wanted to be the main character, the rumor spread like wildfire.

Ryouko who's also auditioning for a supporting role heard about the rumor about the director wanting to hire a rookie for the main role with the "long hair and white dress" condition, she immidiately changed her wardrobe and hair style for the day.

On the way to the audition, Tezuka sees that Syuu looks distressed. They are riding a bus and currently crossing a huge bridge above the ocean. There he realized that Syuu's really scared of big bodies of water so he draws her close to him and place her hand to where the bead is.

She smiles and rests her head on his chest then she wonders "Ne.. what's a couple?" He wonder and asks why she suddenly ask him that. "People are calling us a couple." She replied. Her sensitive ears picked up all the comments of the other passengers. Tezuka balks and pushes her away so she decides that it must not be a good thing based on his reaction.

"It's hot so you must stay a bit far from me." Tezuka said and acts as if he's fanning himself.

"Then if you want to rain in such a clear day, I have to cry."

Tezuka asks with some surprise if Syuu cries and she answeres yes. "When it rains on a clear day, it's because I am sad." Then she pouted while sending some pleading look to him and continue "Like right now. I am about to cry because I'm really hungry."

Tezuka is in amendable mood and suggests that they stop by for lunch that makes Syuu feels happy and excited. At the shopping mall somehow near the audtion hall, he told Syuu that she can eat free cow beef on the free tasting at the super market. She feel no shame lining up on the stalls again and again since she's not human.

Fox hunter, Atobe is also in the store watching Syuu. He smile and said "You must be enjoying human life miss fox" in an almost whisper manner but Syuu manage to catch the message as she looks around to look for the source of the voice.

"You've been locked up for a long while. The world has changed a lot, hasn't it?"

Syuu who is now feeling uneasiness stops from eating and desperately look where the voice is from.

"You don't have to worry because I have no plan of hurting you _for now._ "

Syuu left the super marking trying to trace where the voice is. Atobe challenges her to try finding him, curious to know if she'll be able to pin him down the crowd. Following her senses, Syuu wanders up tp the department store level when sh meets eyes with Atobe.

The sight conjures up a long buried memory of her past incarnation, and she makes her way towards him.

Syuu can feel their connection but doesn't recognize who he is, and asks if he was the one who called her. He confirms it. She touches a hand to his face.

"You're not human either."

Atobe do the same and said "You are not the girl I knew, either."

Syuu supposes that even so, she's probably stronger than he is but he contradicts her while she's missing her bead, he's stronger than her. In fact, she had been weakened so much that she can't recognize his true nature, and if he tried to capture her, she wouldn't be able to resist.

"You're bead isn't in you. Are you sure that you can entrust it with that filthy human?"

Syuu displays her childlike faith in Tezuka, assuring the man that her bead is nearby and safe. "He promised."

"Make sure that he'll not run off and ditch you." Atobe walked closer to her and stop. "Let me give you an advise, never trust human." with that, he leaves and promises he'll come find her later.

Tezuka who went to the clothes shop while Syuu ate her fill, he runs into Ryouko. With her style changed from the hair to the clothes she wear, Ryouko inform him that she'll also join the audition today and ask if He wanted to come with her.

Remembering Syuu's warning, he detangle his arm from Ryouko naturally and try to make an excuses for her to go alone. She doesn't understand why he suddenly play hard to get but she gets pissy at he's reaction so she let go.

Tezuka went back to the supermarket to retrieve Syuu, while the fox is actually on the clothes level too, sniffing a beef colored coat, Ryouko saw the fox and guesses that Tezuka pushes her because of this woman.

With her claws out in strike mode, Ryouko approaches Syuu. "You are here. Looking for Tezuka? He already left. We are together just a moment ago actually."

Syuu can sense the otherwise. She can hear that Tezuka is currently looking for her and she's confident that he's nearby. "No. He's actually looking for me right now." She replied cheerfully.

"He stood you up. Are you saying that I am lying to you?"

Syuu doesn't register her snideness and replies simply "Yes! There he is!" and points to Tezuka off in the distance. "you must be a liar." She simply added

That riles Ryouko's temper and she takes a menacing step towards Syuu , who sidesteps her easily resulting for her to stumble down, her iced coffee spilling all to her white dress.

Tezuka saw Ryouko sitting on the ground with Syuu looking down at her. He rushed to them and ask if Ryouko's okay. Ryouko blame everything to Syuu saying that she ruined the white dress concept for her audition. Tezuka tried to make it up to he. He asked Ryouko to go to the audition first while he replaces her dress.

Tezuka called her aunt, Aoi for emergency transfer funds and immdeiately buy a dress for ryouko. By the time that he arrive at the audition hall, everything has ended. Worse than failing to come for Ryouko, he missed his own chance.

Over the phone, he heard that Ryouko manage to pass the audition even without the dressed. He also told the woman that it is okay that he missed the audition and that he can go again next time but deep inside, he isn't okay.

With Syuu's ability, she track Tezuka down after he left her inside the mall and saw the taller man look so devastated but also wondering why they are blaming her for everything that happened.

"Anou.. It is not my fault. He tried to push me and I just manage to dodge her.." She tries to explain. Tezuka eyed her with unusual mad and angry look. He drag the fox to a tourist ferry buffet at tokyo river.

Dinner service is being spread but instead of feeling happiness and excitement, Syuu feel sick and feeling her body gets numb as she is now standing over a piece of wood in the middle of the sea.

"Tezuka kun let's just go somewhere else.." She pleaded but tezuka insisted and tells her firmly that he wanted to eat here.

He leaves to go on a bathroom break while Syuu anxiously stands alone trying to tamp down her fears. She tried to distract her fear by busying her with food.

Being surrounded by water dulls her fox senses and leaves her defenseless but she doesn't want to trigger Tezuka's foul mood more so she patienly wait for Tezuka to come back. Therefore, she can't sense Tezuka secretly exiting the boat, running along the pier and leaving her behind.

Syuu only notices that Tezuka left her as fear starts to engulf her inner organs. "Tezuka kun! Don't leave me here!" She keep on shouting his name but Tezuka starts to run away. Now, she started to panic, she cries out after him.

Tezuka doens't feel proud of what he did but he tries to convince himself that he did the right thing. "I don't care about her" and "She's jinxing his life" he tell himself again and again to wash away the feeing of guilt.

On the boat, Syuu huddles off to the side, shivering in fear. "He abandoned me abd left even after I hold on to his promise." She finally realized.

Tears starts to fall from her eyes just as the clear skies suddenly cloud over and sunshower (fox rain) starts to fall.

The rainfall stops Tezuka from walking and look up to the sky as he feel the rain soaking his body. "Syuu's crying."

 **TBC**

So how's this guys? I really enjoy writing the chapters recently that's why it is longer than usual I feel so happy :D

I remember, during my higschool days, I found a japanese entertainer and she's really beautiful and her name is Shuuka Fujii. Same hair length with our beloved syuu chan before even though the color is black. do you want to see her? actually she is what I imagine whenever I make genderbend of Syuu chan :D I'll show her to you next time :D

R&R guys! .


	7. Will you let me be with you?

So here's the next chapter!

I'm also thinking about starting a new story since I am few chapters ahead with this so updates are fast. I am actually waiting for at lear one review every after new chapter.

There are so reviews that are coming late and I don't know why.

Anyway, here's a little sad story. please read! :D

Disclaimer : I still don't own anything .

 **Chapter 7**

After Syuu realized that Tezuka already left her, her tears starts to fall continuously that makes the weather of that day extremely bad. The rain became heavier and heavier that stops Tezuka from running away. Guilt starts eating him again but he tries to fight back.

He began to walk again trying to ignore his feelings when he remember Syuu's declaration that she can be his friend and his promise of protecting her bead. He clutched down in frustration thinking what should he do. "Why do you have to use the heaven for keeping me on your hold?" He almost yell as he reffer to the fox rain when he metion the word HEAVEN in his complain.

Syuu's starting to get weak. She lose her senses one by one and her form started to changed. Her usual deep sapphire eyes turned into scary bright one, fur starts to grow on his arms and face starts to grow some whiskers.

She covers her face and lock herself inside the bathroom trying to avoid scaring other passenger. Tezuka have decided to meet the boat to the other end of the pier and ride it back once again.

He searched for Syuu around the boat whispering her name but since Syuu's in a very weak condition, she can't hear nor feel that Tezuka came back to get her. There was a boy crying on the boat saying that he saw a woman and that the woman look so scary. Fur and bright blu eyed woman are now circulating around the boat so he start to look for her quickly.

A comotion in front of the women's bathroom got his attention and thought the Syuu might be in there that's why it is locked. A woman is shouting and knocking the door again and again until he came to the rescue.

"excuse me madam but my friend is in here and I think she's not in good condition. Would you let me do the honor to get her inside?"

The annoyed woman nods as Tezuka starts knocking the door again. "Syuu, are you here? It's me Tezuka."

Syuu heard his voice and with excitement, she goes neear the door where she can speak with tezuka clearly. "Tezuka kun.. " She said between her sob.

"Stop crying. I'm here now okay? open the door."

"No! Because my bead isn't in me, my body turned into something that you would never want to see.." She said in a low tone but loud enough for Tezuka to hear it.

"I saw you before so nothing will be different. just open it okay?

Still have her trust and childlike faith in him, she opened the door , hiding behind it waiting for Tezuka to enter then locked it again.

"Is it really terrible?" Tezuka asked. Instead of answering, Syuu showed him her face that makes him back off a little.

"I told you it's really terrible!" She whined.

The commotion outseide is getting wilder. Tezuka needs to bring Syuu out without her being noticed by the other people. He looked around the bathroom and saw a towel and cover Syuu's head.

He opened the door , apologizing to the people and carefully escaping the crown when a staff of the boat saw them using the boat's towel. "You can't bring that!" The man yelled and pull the towell off to Syuu. Thanks to Tezuka's athletic reflexes, he manage to pull Syuu into a hug, hiding her face on his chest and stayed like that for a momen.

Once again, he can feel the power of the bead, The time starts to change it's flow and the feeling was drowning Tezuka when Syuu pops her head up and beams that wake Tezuka back to reality.

She's back. Her face, deep blue eyes, cheerful smile, deep dimple on her cheeck. She's really back. Since She's back, Tezuka push her a bit and ready to go but Syuu pull his jacket and hug him again.

"mou.. it's your fault so I have to be with my bead for a little more." She said while leaning closer to his chest with her eyes closed.

Tezuka is taken aback but finds himself tentatively happy as he give in holds her for a little long. "Isn't long enough?" He asked awkwardly.

"A little longer." Syuu replied feeling comfortable in his hold. He unconsciously smile and holds on, petting her hair as she sighs blissfully.

On their way home, Syuu starts protesting again about having chicken for dinner. She really likes cow but chicken isn't bad for alternatives either. "I can't afford buying you cow everyday since I failed attending the audition."

Being a very old creature, she didn't know what film is so Tezuka gladly explained what is the audition all about. The movie is a story about the old Era where samurai or ninjas are being involve. Syuu being so amazed with the story, she kicked the wall out of her happiness.

The both of them froze when they heard the wall crack and then run to somewhere they can hide. They are now leaning behind the vending machine when they saw a very familiar figure walking. It is director Sakaki. He was walking, looks like he's waiting for something to appear when he stops infront of the wall the Syuu kicked. Bad luck hit sakaki hard when the wall finally collapsed and the owner of the house saw him behind it.

The owner of the said house bring Sakaki to the police station. Being not a guilty person, he followed and try to clear things out. Tezuka and syuu followed them to the station. Since they are the reall cause for the wall to collapse, Tezuka tried to help the director by being his witness.

Syuu stayed outside because she told Tezuka that the man is familiar and tried to chase him before. Walking out of the police station, Sakaki thanked the young man for saving him. "If I am not mistaken, I've invited you to the audition last lime right?" Sakaki asked.

"Yes sir but something happened and I missed my audition." He sadly replied.

"Since you help me tonight and you are a friend of my daughter, Come to me tomorrow and prove yourself. I will let you try the audition." Sakaki happily informed the man.

Tezuka thanked director Sakaki before heading home. Tezuka went home alone since Syuu is nowhere to be found. When he arrived to the action school, he saw his things together with a couple of cash and a letter from his Aunt.

"You're grandfather told me to bring your things here. He seems to be in a good mood to add some cash in it." The letter said.

He happily went off to look for Syuu when he spotted her outside, digging the trash can. "What are you doing?" He asked. Syuu faced him with a cow bone in her mouth. Tezuka then realized that she's looking a bit worse so he takes her shopping for toiletries and clothes.

Tezuka is picking some toothbrush, some skin care products, clothes and other items that she needs while all syuu pick up were meat.

"Syuu, we are here to buy you some things so stop putting meat in our cart okay?" Syuu noded in return.

At home, Tezuka teacher her how to brush her teeth and wash up. "Put toothpaste on the toothbrush then brush it on your teeth." Syuu followed when she smell the mint scent of the toothpaste as she eat it instead of brushing it to her teeth.

It was quite a hard task for him since most of the cleaning product ended up eaten by syuu. He gave him her newly brought floral , short sleeved dress and push her inside the bathroom, istructing her to do all the things that he tought her a while ago.

A moment later, the bathroom door opened and a more human like syuu came out with her ever smiling face, this time her messy hair was tied up in a messy bun and the floral dress fits her body perfectly.

He looks at syuu amusingly admiring how beautiful this creature can be. Syuu is so happy at the moment feeling that she's so close of being a human and Tezuka is treating her like one. "Tezuka kun! I'm so happy because of you today." She exclaimed.

back to reality, Tezuka cleared his throat before composing back himself. "When are you going to take the bead?" He asked.

She immediately starts hemming and hawing, and gives the excuse that she's too tired to eat and goes to bed. Syuu doesn't want to leave him and give up being a human but He's too clueless about it and ended up hurting her feelings.

While Tezuka sleeps, Syuu climb up to check her fox bead and realizes that he's almost healed. She sighs that if she told him, he's send her away in a heartbeat. "Why can't I stay with you?" She ask silently while rubbing the bead on his chest gently then she realizes that it is all impossible because she isn't a human.

The next day, Syuu told Tezuka that she's not going to follow him around so that he can do well on his audition without any trouble. "are you sure?" He asked, stunned with the girl's decision.

"If I wait, you'll come back to me right?"

He coldn't believe her at first but then give her a nod in a second after. "Make sure to behave okay? Here's some money so you can buy your own food. Stop digging trashcans and call me if something happened okay?"

Feeling uneasy about her staying behind, he faced him again and say "I'll come early so wait for me." He realizes that it feels stranger without her following right behind him. Tezuka finally leaves as she comes out and wave at him from the roof top and he waves back but stops himself saying that he has to stop growing attached to her.

She stops from waving when Tezuka's finally out of sight, her smile disappeared. "You're all healed now. I have to take my bead back but, can I stay here with you?" she silently asked.

Syuu spends the day digging trough trashcans to find chiken coupons and even fights with the neighborhood , Sumire Ryuzaki for the last piece. Both of them are holding the coupon saying that the coupon is their's, Syuu wins over and snatched the coupon successfully with her superstrength. Ryuzaki mentally note not to mess with the woman.

She was walking when a car stops in fron of her. "Come in." It's atobe, the fox hunter. Feeling a bit comfortable with the stranger, she nods and ride his car. The next thing she knew is that Atobe bring her to his high end condomminium.

Syuu is amazed to find that he's living in a very human like life. "This is amazing! you've got yourself an I.D, cards and cellphone!" she exclaimed.

"The way I live isn't easy, I change name from time to time. Move to different places, no friends, family. My life is completely the same as being trapped in the painting. It is better if you go back. " Atobe said.

Syuu gave him a disapproving look. There's no way that she'll come back to the painting after she retrieve her freedom. "Immortal like you can't be with human." Atobe continued.

"I really don't want to go back to the painting!" She protested. Atobe throws down the guntlet and bring out the dagger.

"If so then are you willing to die?"

Tezuka on the other hand had a succesful audition and now got the role. He was about to go home when he runs into Ryouko.

"I heard you passed the audition. Why don't we eat outside to celebrate it?" She asked.

He already promised Syuu that he'll come back home and celebrate it with her so he uses his grandfather as an excuse. Ryouko agrees that he need to celebrate it indeed with his family so she lets him go.

Going back, Atobe tell Syuu that there's a way for her to become human but in order to do so, her fox self must die.

"You need two things. Someone that can kill you and somone who can share their human life or energy with you."

With that, Atobe cuts his hand with his magical dagger and let his blood pour into the glass. "This knife can kill you and so can my blood. If your drink this, it will start killing you at the same time, the bead should stay inside of a human body for 100 days to absorb human energy."

Syuu looks at him then back to the blood. Trying to absorb all the information that she learned just now. "Why are telling this to me?" She wondered.

"I told you there's a girl who looked exacly like you and wanted the same thing. I want to change my fate this time. I don't want to repeat the same mistake as before." Atobe replied.

"I can help you die but I wonder if Tezuka Kunimitsu can help you live. Once you drink this, Tezuka Kunimitsu needs to protect your bead for a hundred days." He continued.

Syuu leaves, the question hanging over her. She hold a vial of Atobe's blood in her hand as she watches people on the streets below her. "Does dying means diasappearing? I just want to live down here."

She walks home , still in thoughts when director sakaki spotted her. Sakaki tried to stop anc chase her down but can't catch up with her speed. Ryouko sees this from afar and puts the pieces together, pouting. "Not only Tezuka's affection, even director sakaki wants her too for the lead role."

Ryouko called Tezuka to discuss things. "Tezuka let's meet. I have to tell you something."

He was now on his way back to the action school and try to make another excuse. "Anou I'm already with my granpa so I can't meet you now."

"Don't worry I am quite near." With that, Tezuka met ryouko's car.

She catches him in a lie as he nears home with a bundle of meat in his hands. They sit down to talk and ask if Tezuka likes her and says ina roundabout way that she's been waiting for him to declare his feelings.

Surprised from what he was hearing. He wanted to say yes and declare it at the moment but he can't. As long as Syuu's there, he can't freely confess his feeling to ryouko so he asks her to wait until he make things clear.

"I do feel the same but I'm losing faith in you. My feelings are wavering so make sure not to make me wait too long." With that, she left Tezuka alone.

Tezuka drowns his angst in sake while Syuu eagerly awaits for his return. She finally smell his scent approaching and runs to find him in the gym. Syuu comes upon him slumped over in the dark.

Under the influence of alcohol, he kepts muttering words randomly. "The moon is out. Don't you want to spread your tails and show it to me again?"

Syuu can't understand a thing. Tezuka is smiling but she can somehow feel that he's sad. Tezuka sat up and face her. "Syuu, we are friends right?"

Syuu happily nod when Tezuka open his mouth again. "Will you do me a favor?"

She looks up to him sweetly. "Anything Tezuka kun."

"Will you disappear?" Syuu's hopes were broken. She's hurt but seeing Tezuka kept on pleading her to disappear with that painful expression, she just can't stand it.

Tezuka continued to plead until he pass out. Syuu's reaction is heartbreaking. She looks down on him and let out a bitter smile. "Tezuka kun, the truth is you're all better now. I'll go so you stop hurting."

the next morning, Tezuka woke up on his bed not knowing how he got there. He was looking for Syuu around the hous when he accidentally lean on a kilo of frozen beef and landed directly on his foot.

"Ahh! Itai!" He bend down and rubbed his now swollen feet. "It's been so long since the last time I felt pain." A sdden realization hit him. He couldn't feel pain because the bead is in him. Syuu's nowhere to be found and he felt pain just now.

He tried to look around the whole house to check if syuu is really nowhere inside the house. "She's gone." He said in a low voice.

He looked so sad at first but then he started yelling happily that she's gone. He happily packed his things. he doesn't want to press his luck in case Syuu decides to come back. In the process, he discovers Syuu's hidden stash of chicken coupons, just one short of the 10 needed. He's unexpectedly touched by the gesture then shakes his himself out of it and heads off.

He isn't aware that Syuu's watching his departure. "Tezuka kun looks so thrilled. tch! isn't he over pleased that I'm gone?"

Suddenly, rain falls despite of clear skies and that stops him in his tracks making him think that Syuu's crying. He slowly turned his head around and see that it is just a man who's washing his car.

Arriving home, the two adults looked so surprise to see him back with his things. Still having an unsettled feeling but kept acting like he's perfectly happy.

"She left with her own accord. shouldn't you feel sorry for me instead?"

Grandpa is dismayed at the news because he credits Syuu with turning his grandson into a mature adult.

Tezuka tried to relax in his room but he's bothered by this unease that he can't quite understand. He describes the feeling as empty and uncomfortable but still in denial that he misses Syuu.

Ryouko's gratified that tezuka comes running when she calls. "I'm happy that you're free now from that woman and make sure not to get involved with that girl even if she returns."

She's pleased when tezuka nodded in agreement but that changed after she heard what Tezuka said next. "But it is rude for her to leave without saying anything to me."

"Are you sad that she's gone?" Ryouko asked. Tezuka denied the thought immidiately but somehow he's not that convincing.

Syuu found her way to the university where she lurks out of sight of humans and empties vending machines of soda cans. Now that she has her bead back, her heightened powers are also back. She moves superfast that basically terrfy the students who comes across her in darkened corners of the university like something out of _sadako._

The students experienced losing the beef patties of their burgers, falling of some art materials due to Syuu's quick escape.

Outside, Syuu happily munches on stolen burger patties. Yet when se sees an omnious looking figure approaching which is no other than Atobe Keigo, she runs away.

"Let go of me!" Syuu yelled when Atobe finally catches her up and get hold of her risk. Instead of replying, a well placed jabknockes her unconscious strong enough to propels the fox bead out of her body and Atobe grabs it.

Unaware of all of this, Tezuka goes out with his friends to celebrate his movie role. However, the smile leaves his face when oishi mentioned if Syuu knows the good news. They urged him to invite her over so he retorts in frustration. "even if I wanted to, I just can't"

His mouth might deny but his body just can't. He really misses Syuu that's why he dropped by to the action school with some beer silently hoping that she's there but nobody's inside. "I'm glad that you aren't here." Still trying to convince himself that he isn't missing Syuu.

Atobe brought Syuu to his apartment with two vials in front of them. One is her bead and the other is his blood. "I have no plans of killing you. I just wanted to take your bead for safe keeping. Didn't you know? You are terrorizing the students."

"I am hungry and their food smells so good."

"aren't you ashamed?"

Atobe guesses that Tezuka rejected her request to help her become a human. She admits that she didn't even have a chance to bring it up. "Tezuka kun said that I am his friend but he must really have hated me for being a kyubi kitsune. He asked me to disappear."

"Do you still want to be human despite of what happened?" Atobe boldly asked.

"I haven't decided yet." She sadly replied.

"Let me give you two options. 1, if you claim the red vial then it means you are choosing the human path since this can kill your fix self. 2 if you take the blue one it means you are re claiming your fox bead and must return to the temple."

Syuu looked at him with mixed emotion clearly be seen on her face. "Don't worry I will give you time also, you can stay here until you finally give me your answer." Atobe said.

weeks pass adn Tezuka finally signs the talen agency contract making him an official talent of the agency will be launched with his every first movie under director sakaki.

Riding high on this upswinging in events, Tezuka's already halfway back to his spendthrift ways. He won't be making tons on this movie but he call his salary "spending cash" and confident that his grandpa will buy him new car.

Busy telling his friends the events today, he didn't notice that he's crossing the road. An almost collision with a motorcycle sends Tezuka to the doctor with minor scrapes but the doctor can tell from his x rays that he had a recent huge accident.

"You're body is alreay okay but still you need to rest." The doctor said.

"How long doc? I have a movie to make. Does it mean I have to quit the movie?" He asked.

"No. As I said your body is okay and I guess shooting film won't affect your body much." Hearing that give him and his friends hope. "Unless it's an action film."

"But I am alreadt okay right? I'm not in pain." Tezuka protested.

"If you insist on doing heavy action film, you might ended up being disabled." The doctor said.

"How long do I need to rest?"

"3 months."

After hearing that he can't participate the film because of his condition, he unconsciously blurted out "I need syuu."

Meanwhile, Syuu's with Atobe watching tv while she's licking some plastic bones. Atobe gave her that saying that it can control her cravings. He's watching several tv programs and explains all about human nature so Syuu settles down to "study" alongside him.

"This is a Tennis tournament, U.S open. The whole world's watching that small ball being smashed around." Atobe explained.

Syuu giggles to herself exclaiming "Wow! then it would be such a blast to pop that ball!" That changed Atobe's expression so she continued "but I won't"

TV programming turns into drama hour adn Syuu's perplexed by the plot. "Why is the older woman shouting at the younger one?"

"That is a mother and daughter in law. That's just what they do."

When a couple starts getting amorous onscreen, Atobe looks over at Syuu waiting for her to ask about it. With a knowong smile She tells him " I know what that is. They're mating." He gives a little uncomfortable cough and changes the channel.

Syuu then realized that her stomach is growling so she left him and hunt for food.

Because of the STudy session earlier, she have decided to settle things like human. She went into a cow show and eat numerous amount of meat. After she finishes her meal, the owner asked for her payment.

"But I don't have money."

The owner turned mad but she stopped him by saying that she'll settle it like human. She means, washing the grills. The owner got amazed by how fast and clean she worked and offer her to work at the restaurant but then she decline remembering that to live like Atobe, she can't be with human.

Next is her favorite bubbly drink. She goes to a vending machine and look at it. "I can just kick you so you'll give me those bubbly drink but I want to do this like a human." She then uses her senses and get the coin under the machine.

She lift it up and succesfully got the coin when unfortunately, 2 kids saw her and now in state of shock. again, settling it like a human, she bribe the kids with the coin and give them a beutiful wink.

"Let this be our little secret ne?" with her beautiful face, even kids can't get scared of her.

She settles herself on a bench. feeling proud of herself but then she thought that being a human will be much better than acting like one. Looking around the families and couples around the park, she decides that she'll have someone with her too.

"It would have been nice if it is Tezuka kun."

Tezuka is now back in the action school lying down on his bed after searching for clues about Syuu's whereabouts. "How can you leave me like that after you call yourself my friend."

The word friend trigger his memory of his drunken night. With shocked, he realizes that she left because he asked her to.

(A/N : I really wanted to right Aoi-Sakaki love story in detail but I'm tired so let's just say they're meeting some times between TeFu scenes.)

Tezuka went to director sakaki's office saking for the filmish schedule, also asking if they could shoot his action scenes last. Seeing the director's grim expression, he's in total bad mood today because of something that happened between him and Aoi earlier today.

"I'm not in the mood you know? Your Aunt invited me to dinner but I have to reject her." Sakaki honestly blurted out.

"I don't see any reason for you to reject the invitation. You are single and Aunt Aoi is unfortunately unmarried."

Lifting the director's mood, Sakaki immidiately left him alone saying that he has something important to do. Tezuka sigh and try to continue locating Syuu.

Tezuka tries calling the temple to inquire of the missing fox from the painting has shown up. After the call, he noticed un opened voice mail from unknown number. he can hear Syuu's voice. He have decided to call the number and there he learned that the owner is the old woman near the action school, Ryuzaki Sumire.

Syuu finds her tenth coupon and takes it back to the action school loft adding it to Tezuka's stash. Glumly, she figures that he won't come back there anymore.

"I really miss Tezuka kun." She thinks to herself.

Because of the growing affection that she have for the young man, she start to feel different emotion like pain, sadness, emptiness in her heart. Not knowing the word "LOVE" she kept wondering things to herself.

"I can see really far and hear very well but since I can't see or hear you, you must really be far away. I've been living for so long that I didn't know how time flowed but after I met you my heart began to tell me time. " She said as she starts to wonder around the veranda.

"Wile I was with you, I would think _just a little longer_ while the time passed really quickly. But without you, time goes slowly as I think, i miss you. You know what Tezuka kun? It feels like my heart has been bewitched by you and counts time all on its own."

As she thinks about this, Tezuka is racing bacl towards the loft, ostensible having spoken to the old lady (ryuzaki) . As Tezuka arrives in the neighborhood and runs towards her, She catches his scenet and cheers up exclaiming,

"Tezuka kun's coming towards me!"

 **TBC**

See you next chapter! :D


	8. I'm jealous

Hi Guys! I'm back with chapter 8!

Fujilove : yeah chapter 7 was a bit sad so here's chapter 8! This is one of my favorite part of the story because... okay just read it okay?

Disclaimer : I don't own anything!

 **Chapter 8**

The two finally reunited after weeks of being separated. Both of them feel genuine happiness at the moment despite the fact the Tezuka only came looking for Syuu is for her bead.

"Are you looking for me Tezuka kun?"

Tezuka nodded and explain her how sad he felt when she left without saying anything. "You don't look that way. I am watching your departure and you are overly pleased that I'm gone." Syuu protested.

"I was just acting happy because I can't do anything right? I don't know where you are and I don't know how to ask you to come back. You don't know how emply I felt without you." Tezuka said defensively without him knowing that he's already blurting out how he truly felt when she's gone.

Syuu walked pass him ,playing with her fingers. Her back was facing Tezuka as she start to open her mouth again. "If that so, would you mind holding my bead for a little longer?"

Bingo! That is what Tezuka's after for so he quickly agree to her. Syuu smiled in victory thinking that he tricked him into holding onto the bead so she can becom human and at the same time, Tezuka's thinking the same having the bead for him to finish the movie.

The bead isn't with Syuu so she went back to Atobe's condo to get it back while Tezuka went home to pack his tings again and tell to his family that he'll be moving back to the loft.

Atobe cooks meat for Syuu despite of him being a vegetarian. "It's been a long time since I waited for someone."

He was about to greet Syuu when he heard his door open but stops after hearing the news. "He's back!" Syuu happily informed him. He dropped the small smile on his face and dryily offer the meat to Syuu.

Grandpa was so happy to hear that his grandson is moving back to the loft once again but this time, to work hard and not to run away from his responsibilities. Kunikazu asked his daughter to drive him back to the loft when he angrily refuses telling that she's busy nursing her wounded heart (by eating gallons of ice cream)

Belatedly, Tezuka recalls that he has dinner plans with Ryouko who is looking forward to having his attention firmly fixed back on her. Before the meeting, he goes shopping for couple rings, eager to clear the air and make his intentions clear with Ryouko.

On his way out, he's distracted by a huge stuffed toy of an oversized chicken leg. "Syuu will surely like this." Feeling so generous today, he have decided to buy it too.

Ryouko hears from Eiko about Tezuka's medical issue before the meet up. Now, he's sitting with Tezuka inside a fancy restaurant. He took a deep breath and finally declare his love for Ryouko while he prepares the ring.

Still in deep thought about the possible things that might happen to her since she's the one who recommend Tezuka to her manager after he got the main role for the movie. If Tezuka couldn't do the film, she has to make sure that there aren't connection between the both of them or else, the agency might think that she lied for the sake of her _boyfriend_.

"I'm sorry but i can't accept this."

He tried to argue asking why she couldn't accept him but in the end, he got completely rejected as he keeps the ring box again.

At the Fox hunter's lair, Syuu has made her decision. She'll choose the red vial. "Are you sure about this?" Syuu nodded confidently in return.

"what will you do if Tezuka runs to other woman during the 100 days that he has to keep you bead?"

"I trust him."

"The woman who looked like you. She wanted to become human and loved a man, but in the end she was betrayed and disappear without a trace. Can you die like that too? Can you really endure the death?" once again, Syuu gave him a confident nod.

Atobe's really doing his best to convince Syuu to stop and forget her desire. He does't want to repeat what happened before. The woman whom he loved, loves another man and as a middle of the agreement, his job is to get a life after and he's afraid he might get Syuu's life this time.

Still, Atobe accepts her decision. It is her life and like Tezuka, he's also in denial that he's starting to grow some feelings to the woman. "Remember this, don't tell Tezuka that's you are trying to become. You have to keep a little fear in him to prevent him from running away too readily."

So here's the rule. Once Syuu drink the blood, she will start to die gradually. Her fox energy will empty away while her bead live in the human for 100 days and take the human energy. When she reclaims her bead, she will become human.

Tezuka waits up for Syuu while leaning to the huge pillow chicken leg. hearing footsteps from outside, he rose from his seat and found Syuu at the veranda.

"I already have the bead. Are you really sure about this?" She asked. Tezuka nodded in return.

"Once you take my bead again, you have to keep it for a hundred days. Remember, you can't share the energy with anyother woman and you have to stay with me for 100 days. Also, you can't quit in the midway." Syuu explained.

"100 days is too long and it will look really weird since you aren't my girlfriend." He protested.

"Then I will be your girlfriend!" She suggested happily. Tezuka refuses and storms back inside, freaked out at the thought of being a fox's boyfriend.

His reaction tell her that he isn't ready and syuu realizes that he won't do it after all. "I'll leave then. I'll go back to when I sued to be. If I leave this time, I won't be able to come out into the world again. I won't come to you anymore." She said sadly, turning around and ready to go.

Faced with the other extreme, Tezuka feels another pang. That means he won't be able to see her again and she's leaving now.

Conflicted, Tezuka tell her the truth. He lied to syuu and the reason he was looking for her was because of her bead , not her. "After hearing the truth, can you still give me your bead?"

Syuu face him this time and nods but oddly, that doesn't make him feel any better. He prods "Don't you even feel bad?"

Being so naturally nice and naive, she answers back "It would be nice if you needed me but the bead is still a part of me. If Tezuka kun needed my bead so much, I will have the chance to be with you as long as you has it." the last part of her sentence were almost in a whispering manner but loud enough for him to hear.

Half reluctantly, Tezuka confirms that it's just for 100 day and agrees to do it. She asked excitedly "Them am I your girlfriend now?"

He still feel bad about all this and mutters that this is all wrong. He heads back to the house, making Syuu thinks that he's calling off but he isn't backing out and comes back carrying the ring.

"Since I am a human, I'll do this human style." He clears his throat and open the box. "Kyuubei Syuu, please be my girlfriend."

Without fully knowing what's happening, She happily nodded and with that, Tezuka slides the couple ring on her finger and she marvels at it happily to the fact that she lose control and her tails popped out.

However, adding an ominous tone to this moment is Atobe who murmurs to himself "The most painful death to human isn't his own, but the death of a loved one."

As Tezuka and Syuu take a drink of their respective vials, Atobe reveals one last detail that Syuu hadn't caught on to: that after 100 days are over, when the human surrenders the bead back to the fox, the death that the newly humanized fox must face isn't her own death. It's Tezuka's.

Syuu marvels her couple ring and and declares that she's Tezuka's girlfriend now. He can't help but smile and gives in. Syuu told him that she wanted to do something when she finally got herself a boyfriend.

"What is it?" Tezuka asked. Instead of answering, Syuu run inside the house and came back with a white cloth cover her head, face covered with thick white powder and fully read lips so basically, she was dressed up as a bride.

Tezuka stopped her in the mid bow, totally floored that now she's made him her boyfriend, she's trying to sneak marriage in there too. The look on Syuu's face when Tezuka refuses to marry her was so cute..

He starts to walk away as she pouts. "Fine then, do you want to mate?"

Tezuka literally stops in his tracks, shaking his head like he must've heard wrong. He turned his head and check just to see that Syuu's not joking. He starts to laugh nervously and Syuu mistakes it for giddiness at wanting to mate with her.

His nervous energy once she brings up mating is just priceless. he declares that rather than mating with her, he'll just throw up the bead.

Syuu just smile at his futile gestures of playing hard to get saying "You can't just throw it up like that. You're MINE NOW."

Tezuka decides to beat her at her own game so he takes the alpha male approach and pin her on the wall. "Is this what you really want.?" In his imagination, like what a normal girl would do, syuu looks away, backing off shyly as he lift her face to him. "I was just kidding." She tried to look away again.

But in reality, after he pinned Syuu on the wall, the girl grabs him in a hug that sends him running away and begging for mercy. "Yes Kuni kun this is what I want! Let's do it!"

After the incident, Tezuka tries to lay some rules with Syuu explaining that their _relationship_ isn't like the usual one but more like a _contract_ so there are a lot of Do's and Don'ts.

"Do you understand now? So stop looking at me like you are going to eat me up." Tezuka said.

Being a woman in the ancient times, Syuu got the message in a literal way. eat up means hunger for sex but instead, Syuu thought he's pointing the literal meaning of "eat"

"I already stopped looking at you like that... lately." Syuu defensively said.

"lately? So there were times that you wanted eat me?" Tezuka asked curiously with a mixture of fear of course.

Syuu tries to play it off but he can't just let it go. "Tell me. are there some times that you look at me and though _Tezuka looks tasty today_?"

She tries to deny but confesses everything in the end. "Yes. once.. No... twice.. " She covers her face afraid that Tezuka would be mad at her but it's already too late. Tezuka madly march to his bed and Syuu regret confessing everything.

In the middle of the night, Tezuka was awaken by sound of Syuu crying. Her wails sounds otherworldly so he creeps up cautiously to find her in the bathroom, not knowing what to expect.

"Syuu what's the problem?" He bend down on her level and try to check why she's crying.

Slowly Syuu lifts up her head. "Kuni kun... I can't remove the color on my lips." She continue crying.

They tried to figure out why she can't remove the lip stick by water only to discover that Syuu uses permanent red ink for it.

"What comes into your mind and suddenly dressed up as a bride. look at you now." Tezuka scolded her while searching online on how to remove permanent markers on skin.

"I really wanted to dress myself like this , painting my lips red for wedding but because of bad rumor that the villagers spread around the town, my groom run away from me." She told him making the frown on her face bigger.

Tezuka lifts her chin up as he slowly remove the permanent ink on her lips feeling something inside urging him to kiss her but instead, he focuses on her story. Thinking some ways to cheer her up, he promised to make a movie someday that will clear her fox reputation.

"Stop sulking. I remember, I bought something for you this morning.." Syuu lifts up her pouting face again as Tezuka climb up to his bed getting the oversized chickel leg pillow

Her frown quickly fade and as she happily look at the pillow. Tezuka throw it to her and start biting right after catching it. "Thank you Kuni kun! I really liked it!"

The next day, Oishi have decided to inform Director sakaki about Tezuka's medical condition but finds Tezuka's not only healed but performing action stunts well enough to to move the director in tears.

"Tezuka, how can..?"

"I'm perfectly fine." Tezuka cut him off as he bring his hand to wipe his face with towel and Oishi notices the couple ring on his finger.

Oishi promptly tells Eiko about it who then runs to check Ryouko if she's wearing a matching ring. "Eiko, what do you think you're doing?" Ryouko asked.

"I'm checking if you are wearing a couple ring. Oishi told me that he went to see my dad and Tezuka's there practicing some action stunts and he saw a couple ring on his finger." Eiko explained dramatically.

Ryouko gets metaphorically bitch slapped after she heard that Tezuka manage to find another woman and thus, he's doing the film after all.

Syuu goes to see Atobe and shows off her couple ring , saying that people only give these when they like somebody.

"But he doesn't see you as a human and there are no reason for him to like you. " Atobe countered

Syuu starts rattling off all the things Tezuka praised her for. "He can like me because I'm super fast and strong!"

"That's not necessary. we have planes and cars and other lifting equipment."

"Fine then.. I eat a lot"

"That's not even a good thing since that will cost him a lot."

"But I'm pretty." That's her last defense and even atobe can't argue with that instead, he start giving her advise.

"Don't rely too much on your looks and throw yourself to Tezuka. Why don't you try doing things that he like so he'll be proud of you someday."

At home, Syuu tries to ask Tezuka what he wants but mostly, he'll just ask her to keep quiet while he's memorizing his lines. They got interrupted by the worker ready to clear out the attic room where they are staying so he went to Director Sakaki to ask some favor.

"Please let me stay until the shoot and training is done. I swear to do extra cleaning and take care of it while I stay here.

Sakaki quickly agree to is thinking that by letting Tezuka say in his action school, bigger chance for his Aunt to drop by.

"By the way, few nights ago, I saw my ideal action star. A woman in white dress with long hair and she has an amazing strength and speed. She can even jump high without any tricks."

Tezuka pretended not to know Syuu and warn Syuu after they had the chance to be alone to run away whenever she sees Director Sakaki.

They head out and run into the old lady and surprised to see that Syuu had manage to made friends with the neighborhood. He's proud of her, until his phone rings.

"Hello? Who's this?" He casually asked the unknown caller

"Atobe Keigo. May I speak with Syuu?"

With her super hearing ability, no need for Tezuka to tell who the caller is. Syuu happily grab the phone to talk to the strange man. She sneaks off to talk to him and the looks on Tezuka's face is gold. He's jealous.

"Where do you think you're going? Answer the phone here." Tezuka said with his authoritative voice but Syuu steps away and sees her smiling and being coy which raises his blood pressure.

He stalks over and wonders that they must be really close seeing her like a highschool girl who had a chance to chat with her crush.

Syuu finishes her conversation with atobe, chatting basically about Tezuka like Tezuka's good at this, Tezuka bought me meat today and the likes. He happily return Tezuka's phone.

"Who's that?" Tezuka can't help asking.

"Ahh.. Atobe Keigo. He's my friend." She cheerfully replied and that made Tezuka more pissy.

"You have to be careful to those who aren't aware about your true identity." Tezuka tries to warn her in a fake _it's for your own good and not because I'm jealous_ way.

"Mou.. I know him. He's nice so you don't need to worry about that."

And there, Tezuka balks "So you were going to eat me but your going to be nice to him?"

Syuu made her cute pout face again as Tezuka continue walking. "Don't ever make him call my phone again." Tezuka said like a jealous boyfriend who's making a way for her girlfriend to stop communicating with other man than him.

"Fine. I'll just go visit him then." That literally stops him from his tracks again.

At the bus stop, the entire gaggle of men waiting for the bus marvels at Syuu, gaping at how pretty she is. Syuu's busy staring at a picture of beef while Tezuka shakes his head at their naivete for being fooled by her beauty.

One of the men gets up to talk to her. "anou.. miss .." Syuu faced the man looks like ready to chat when Tezuka glances sidelong in anger and steps up to Syuu, putting his arm around her right in front of the guy, sticking his hand out to show the ring with a _She's my girlfriend so back off look._

On the bus, both of them are sitting an isle apart but then again, another guy sees Syuu and decides to get up and sit next to her.

Tezuka, despite of him wearing a thick pair of eyeglasses sees him and beats him to the seat, siletly taking her hand and holding it up to display their matching rings. The guy hangs his head in defeat.

Without knowing what's happening, Syuu's really happy with Tezuka's possessive gestures and take the chance to be close to him physically. Her sadistic personallity show uo and tries to tease Tezuka a bit.

"Why are you sitting next to me when you're the one who kept on telling me to keep my distance?"

"I'm doing this to save humanity from a wild deceiving monster like you." He answered in his most deffensive tone.

Their conversation get interrupted by a woman named _Sakuraba Miko_ who happens to be Tezuka's junior highschool classmate. Miko's so happy that Tezuka manage to recognize her and happy that both of them doing good.

"I'm taking off the next stop, Would you mind if I ask for your new number?" Miko asked.

It is now Syuu's turn to stake her jealous claim. without even knowing the resaon, she copied Tezuka's past gestures and grab his hand and show off their couple ring when Tezuka's about to give his number.

Quickly got the message, Miko apologizes for intruding when they are spending some couples time and excuse herself and get off the bus.

Syuu muses how the couple ring became really handy. It has the power to send any unwanted girls running in the opposite direction but Tezuka isn't pleased with what she did a while ago , sending his old friend away.

"I just wanted to stop you in case you like that girl and wanted to mate with her." She innocently deffensed herself.

"I'm not an easy man and no matter how many girls run after me, I only had my eyes for one girl." He quickly replied without even thinking what he have said. Syuu's smiling face replaces with frown when she realize that Tezuka's talking about Ryouko.

"Then why didn't you asked her to be your girlfriend instead?" Syuu asked.

"I did but she said no to me." letting his guard down, he lets the truth be known by Syuu who is now in a very sad expression while looking at her ring.

"So this is never meant for me in the first place." She said in a very low and depressing tone.

Tezuka can't hide the face that he did bought it for that purpose but he assure that the rings isn't second hand rejected ring.

"Fine. I really did bought it for her but I got rejected even before I offer that to her so it's not as bad as you think it is Syuu." Syuu still pouts saying that it is not right and shouldn't be like that. He concedes.

Being with Syuu for quite a while, he finally learned how to manipulate the fox. "Fine then , I'll just remove the ring if you don't want it." With that, she immidiately stops him.

"No. The ring is mine now and don't you dare remove it from your hands understood?" for the first time, Syuu said something in a very demanding manner.

"Fine. Let's go inside."

He isn't scared with her anymore so he just shrug the fox's deman a while ago and smile in victory as they enter the school together.

Tezuka's going to attend the class to he asked syuu to stay out and wait for him but once inside, he starts to feel guilty for leaving her alone out there. He let out a sigh and goes out once again.

"Do you want to come?" Tezuka manage to show some small smile with his unintentional gensture.

"Hai!" Syuu happily replied.

Inside the classroom, Tezuka asked Syuu to seat beside him as she wander her eyes around the unfamiliar room. He then excused himself saying that he'll just buy some bubbly water (soda) and she happily nodded in agreement.

He goes tot he vending machine when he runs into Ryouko who's secretly checking his finger for the ring. He quickly hides his hand and pull the ring off but unfortunately, the ring fell onto the ground. He switly kick it under the vending machine and show her his bare hands.

Tezuka tries to get the ring once Ryouko's gone but then he panicks when he saw Ryouko heading to the lecture room with a sandwitch for him.

He rushed to Ryouko and ask what she's doing. "I'm free so maybe I'll just attend class with you."

Tezuka quickly mad up an excuse saying that he forgat that his class got canceled so his free at the moment too. Ryouko smiled and ask him to eat lunch instead so then Tezuka rushes back to Syuu and lies that he has to go an errand.

Instead of eating inside the university, Ryouko drives him off to some high class restaurant instead, thinking if he'll be okay to come with her without Syuu knowing it.

Syuu got bored inside the classroom and have decided to ditched the class. She have decided to wait for Tezuka outside but again, she got bored waiting for hours and decided to go back home by herself.

Director Sakaki spotted Syuu when he came to university to drop off his daughter. Remembering Tezuka's instruction, Syuu run away from Sakaki. Thanks to her super speed, she manages to escape but then she felt something different this time. His heart is racing, she's sweating and she gets flushed.

Tezuka tries to eat his meal as fast as he could so he can return to Syuu once he finishes his meal. Ryouko's wondering why he's rushing his food but never asked it verbally to Tezuka.

Syuu has gone to Atobe instead compaining about the foreign things that he's starting to feel recently. She explained how her heart beats fast. how painful it is and she's getting out of breath.

"That's what we called pain. Human easily get hurt. Since you drank my blood, you've started to become human now. you'll get tired, you'll get hurt. can you handle that?" Atobe asked while preparing steak for her.

Syuu's smile gets wider after she heard that she's becoming human now. " Don't worry. I can handle this."

She starts digging her food when she noticed that Atobe's not eating. "I don't eat meat. I only prepare it when you're dropping by." He simply answered.

At home, Tezuka also prepares a plate of meat and waits for Syuu. He even has an entire tray full of bubbly water chilled for her. It seems like lady fate is playing with him as he kept on waiting for hours but no Syuu doesn't show up. Same thing he did to Syuu a number of times before.

He finally went down to wait for Syuu outside but on his way down the stairs, he sees Syuu walks in with Atobe.

"Ne Kei chan sensei, I really love the meat that you feed me today. that might be expensive no?" She happily.

"yes it is." Atibe replied.

"Kuni kun will never buy something like that for me." She said with a little hint of dismay can be heard in her voice. She isn't aware that Tezuka's somewhere and can clearly hear what she's saying.

Atobe puts his hand on her forehead to check his temperature and that pops Tezuka's jealous lid. He walks off angrily.

"I know that I can't stop you from calling me _Kei chan_ but why call me sensei too?" Atobe asked.

"Because you're teaching me how to be human."

"You really trust me huh?"

Syuu noded innocently. "Why? Have you even lied to me?"

"Iie. not at all but there are more things for me to teach you so go up now and rest." Atobe said so Syuu went off looking for Tezuka.

Syuu found Tezuka on the balcony grilling meat in a foul mood. She grins and start teasing Tezuka again knowing how he eavesdrop to her a while ago.

"I know you're there a while ago." She started.

pissed off, he start pointing out things that makes him jealous without admiting it too loud. "Guilty for acting like a weak girl to got the man's attention and you're not only mooching foor to me, you started asking food for other people too."

Syuu just laugh at him , watching his semi stern , semi mad face when she notice his finger missing the ring. "Where's your ring." She angrily asked.

Tezuka forgot about it in the midst of all the crazy so they told Syuu where his ring is and head back to school and she lifts up the soda machine to get Tezuka's ring back.

Syuu looked at him angrily. "How did the ring end up there?"

"Because I run into Ryouko this morning and I don't want her to see me wearing it. " He honestly answered.

Syuu's mad face melted and saddness clearly occupy her face. once again, she felt pain in his heart but different from what she felt a while ago. She smiled bitterly as she savored the pain in her heart.

 **TBC**

There you go! What do you think will happen next? I feel so bad about Tezuka being the bad guy here but I love that innocent and pure syuu too!

NOTE : Sakuraba Miko is the female character at the japanese version of korean drama he's beutiful (ikemen desu ne)

R&R before getting the next chapter :D


End file.
